NCIS Backers
by Runa Isami
Summary: While on a recovery job in the U.S.. Ban and Ginji run into a trouble after finding out that their client is dead and run itnot trouble when NCIS arrives and end up joining them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Colonel Max Hodge was returning to his office after his lunch break. He arrived at his office and unlocked the door and turned on the light. He noticed that his office was ran sacked.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What is it colonel?" one of the nearby officers asked and came in and saw the mess. "Whoa!"

"I know, I wonder who came in…" he started and noticed something was missing at his desk and ran over and searched it and couldn't find it. "It's gone…"

"Yes and now it's gone." The colonel said.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I was touring around in Japan, I found this." The officer said and handed him a flier.

The colonel read the title and asked, "Get Backers?"

"I had someone translate it to me and said that they are a recovery service and they are believed to get anything back with a 100% guarantee."

"Get them on the phone now." Colonel Hodge ordered.

"Yes sir!" the officer exclaimed and saluted and left the room.

"I hope these guys could get it back." Colonel Hodge said and started to clean up his office.

In Japan at the Honky Tonk, Paul was reading the newspaper while Natsumi was cleaning some of the dishes from the lunch rush. The door opened and in came the Get Backers recovery service.

Ginji Amano sighed and sat down on one of the stools and said, "Yet another flier run and Shido's still getting more business."

"Maybe you two should team up with him." Paul said from behind the newspaper.

"No way in hell! Ginji and I have been a team and we're going to leave it at that!" Ban yelled.

"I was just suggesting because with all the jobs you've been getting you don't seem to pay your forever building tab." Paul said.

"Whatever." Ban said.

The door opened and in Hevn the negotiator.

"Hey Hevn, what brings you here?" Ginji asked.

"Well, since Shido's been busy I decided to swing by and hand you two your new assignment and it's really big." She answered as she walked over to them.

"Big huh? I hope it's big enough to pay their tab." Paul grumbled as he turned the page.

"Do you want some coffee, Miss Hevn?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure Natsumi." She answered as she sat down and Natsumi set to work on the cup.

"So, what is this job?" Ban asked.

"It's from a nval officer in America, it seems to me that he lost something precious and he couldn't rreally say much over the phone due to possible wire tapping so he sent me the details." She answered.

"America, that is pretty big. What should we do Ban?" Ginji asked.

"Take it of course, who knows we might be paid big." Ban answered.

"Great! I will contact the officer and tell him that you two will be taking on the job!" she exclaimed.

The next day, both Ban and Ginji arrived in America and headed to the naval base where Colonel Hodge was waiting.

"I can't believe we're here in the United States." Ginji said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either especially with a job with the military." Ban told him.

"I wonder what this guy lost."

"Who knows but we'll find out. I also wish this damn rental car would go a lot faster. If we were able to transport the Lady Bug here we would be able to get to this base faster." Ban said.

"Just be patient Ban, we will see the Lady Bug again, I know it." Ginji said.

They arrived at the base and they were let in after mentioning Colonel Hodge. When they parked in the guest area they were led to the office and left alone with the colonel and his lieutenant.

"So you're the ones that Hevn sent here?" Colonel Hodge answered.

"Yes sir! I'm Ginji Amano and this is my partner Ban Midou."

"And we're known as the Get Backers recovery service, so what made you send for us?" Ban asked.

"Well, it's something precious tthat my kids and wife gave to me for father's day while I was in Iraq. It was a really touching gift which was a medal that says "Our #1 Hero" on it and it was taken from me while I was on my lunch break yesterday." Colonel Hodge explained.

"I see, you want us to recover the medal for you." Ginji said.

"One question, if you're in the military, wouldn't you go and try to find it or forget all about it?" Ban asked.

"Ban…"

"You don't understand you two, that medal was the colonel's good luck charm throughout Iraq and he had it very close to him ever since." The lieutenant said.

"Who are you I may ask?" Ban asked.

"Lt. Marrow, I have been with Colonel Hodge since he returned from overseas." He answered.

"I guess you've seen this medal." Ban said.

"Yes but I didn't see who took it." Lt. Morrow said.

"How about it boys? I will be paying you three thousand in American money." Hodge said.

"Ban?" Ginji asked.

"Sorry sir, I think calling us here was a waste of time, come on Ginji." Ban said as he got up and was about to leave.

"How about four thousand and that's my final offer!"

"Four thousand!? It's a deal!"

Ginji sighed.

Both Colonel Hodge and Lt. Morrow saw them leave.

"Those two are sure a strange pair." Hodge said.

"I can't believe St. Ray called those two especially for that little trinket of yours." Morrow said as he had his hand behind his back.

"He did tell me that they can get anything back and I trust these fine fellows on getting my medal back." Hodge answered.

"Oh you don't say, how about saying that to this?" Morrow asked and brought the gun out.

Hodge went wide eyed and asked, "What the hell? What-"

The gun went off and Hodge was hit and he went to the floor abd Morrow said, "Goodbye Colonel."

He cackled and left the office and shut the door behind him.

Ban and Ginji were searching around town trying to find Hodge's medal. They asked some of the passerbyers and then went into some of the shops. They entered the shop where the medal was made and they haven't seen it being returned by the one who took it.

"Damn, we've been searching for an hour and no luck." Ban said and lit his cigarette.

"Not even the place that made the medal even noticed that it got returned. Just our rotten luck as usual." Ginji said.

"I guess we have to contact Hodge and update him." Ban said and then took out his phone and dialed his office phone number and heard the disconnected tone. "What the? That's weird?"

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"He didn't pick up."

"Maybe we should go and see him."

"Good idea."

They left and got back in the car and headed back to the naval base and went to the office where they found the door shut.

"Wasn't the door open when we were here?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah, it was." Ban said and then knocked. "Colonel, it's us, Ban and Ginji, we met an hour ago!"

Ban opened the door and the both of them went inside and they noticed that everything was still in order and Ginji noticed a puddle of blood.

"B-b-ban! L-look!"

"Huh?" he asked and saw the blood. "No way!"

They followed it to Hodge's body.

"What the hell? How did this happen!?" Ban asked.

"I don't know! He was alive an hour ago!" Ginji exclaimed.

"We should get out of here before…"

"FREEZE NCIS!" they heard and they turned to see two guys holding guns.

"Great, they sent an investigation service." Ban said.

"Put your hands up in the air and keep them up!" one of the guys exclaimed while the other went over to the body. "What is it DiNozo?"

"He is dead all right." He answered and then looked at Ginji and Band. "Why aren't your hands in the air?"

"We were just here on a job!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Yeah right, like if we believe your crap!" DiNozo yelled.

"He's telling the truth or unless you want to face our wrath." Ban said.

"What do you mean?" the other guy asked.

"Do it Ginji!" Ban yelled.

"You got it!" Ginji exclaimed and sent out lightning bolts at them and then the lights causing them to go out.

"What the hell!?" DiNozo asked.

"McGee, DiNozo, what's going on in there!?"

DiNozo took his walkie talkie and said into it, "We found a dead officer in this office and two guys who were here saying that they had a job to do."

"What kind of job and where are they?"

"I don't know but they're heading your way, boss." McGee answered.

In the hallway, both Ginji and Ban were running and trying to find a way out.

"Ban, who were those guys?" Ginji asked.

"I'm not sure by what they told us, it seems like they work for some group called NCIS." Ban answered.

They kept on running and they noticed a group of cops and a scary looking guy that would pass as a naval officer were standing in their way.

"Damn it! We're trapped!" Ban exclaimed.

"You got that right boys and you're under arrest for running away from two of my agents."

Author Commentary 1

Hello everyone and welcome to another one of my fics and newest one. I know after noticing the title of this fic and what's going on in this first chapter you can see that I crossed over Get Backers and NCIS. How did this happen? Well, before finals I was feeling a little sick from stress and everything and my boyfriend had me over to relax for the night and we were watching a NCIS marathon. While we were watching, something came to me and it was a fic idea and said, "I think I came up with an idea, crossover NCIS w/ Get Backers." Even though I thought it was kind of weird but I couldn't let it go and now you see that it finally happened!

Well, I guess that's it for now, I hope you enjoy this one cuz so far I had fun writing it, well the first chapter at least. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Ginji and Ban were thrown into the back of Gibbs' car with handcuffs.

"Ow!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Damn that bastard for tossing us in here!" Ban yelled.

"I can't believe we're suspects in Colonel Hodge's murder!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Shut up Ginji, we didn't do anything, we're just a recovery service who traveled overseaseas to help someone, all right?" Ban asked.

Ginji nodded.

Outside, Gibbs watched DiNozo and McGee walk out of the naval base and when they got closer he slapped both of them in the back of the head.

"You idiots, how could you two let suspects run off?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss, something happenedand distracted us." McGee told him.

"What kind of something?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…" DiNozo started.

"Um..." McGee started.

"Spit itt out probies!"

"The thing is that one of the guys sent out lightning bolts from his body and caused the lights go out in the office." McGee told him.

"Is this true?" Gibbs asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Dinozo, have you borrowed comic books ffrom McGee, because it seems to me you have!" Gibbs exclaimed and went back to his car.

"Maybe I should get off of my comic books." McGee said.

"Yeah." DiNozo agreed and they got in their car and left the scene and followed Gibbs back to headquarters.

Back at headquarters, Gibbs had Ginji and Ban put into the interrogation room to wait for their interrogation session.

"So, a thirty-six year old naval colonel that searved in Iraq for a year got killed in his office. There seems to be only two suspects right now and they are in the Gibbs room." DiNozo said.

"Two suspects? Shouldn't there be any other suspects?" Ziva asked.

"Not by what we found in the office, we only found these two guys in the office when we went to investigate." DiNozo answered.

"We think they were involved somehow even though one of them was able to distract us by shooting lightning bolts." McGee said.

Everyone started laughing and Gibbs came from behind and slapped them both and yelled, "I told you not to mention that."

"Sorry boss." DiNozo said.

"Yeah, really." McGee said.

"Wheather those two boys you found are involved in the murder or not, Jethro, I did find something that was the murder weapon in the qutopsy." Ducky said.

"Which is?" Gibbs asked.

"A bullet lodged in the center of his heart. Whoever murdered this man carried a gun." Ducky explained.

"I see, I will question these guys if they carried any weapons at all." Gibbs said and went back to the interrogation room.

Ban was silent while Ginji was sweating and shaking nervously.

"So, you two were found at the crime scene with the body, tell me, ehrtr ertr you guys before it happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We were in town asking people if they found something that belonged to the colonel." Ban answered.

"Which is?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a medal that he got from his family as a father's day gift while he was in Iraq, we had to recover it and hand give it back to him." Ban answered.

"Are you sure you guys didn't do it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir, please don't kill us!" Ginji exclaimed as he sunk in his chair.

"Who called you here?" Gibbs asked.

"The colonel did from his office for us, which we flew ffrom Japan to here."

"What do you two do in Japan I may ask?" Gibbs asked.

"My partner and I are a recovery service that gets anything back with a high success rate known as the Get Backers. If you don't believe us, if it's possible, can we make a deal with you?" Ban asked.

"Ban! What are you doing?" Ginji asked.

"Shut up Ginji!"

"What sort of deal? Is it to deport you two or something?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it's to prove our innocence of course, we join your team by doing our job and help you guys solve this case and retrieve the item so we can give it to the family and when we do find the item, we're set free of all possible charges." Ban said.

"Hmmm, I need to bring this up to the director to see what she says, in the mean time, you can join McGee, DiNozo, and Abby in the forensics lab. So follow me." Gibbs said and led the both of them to the forensics lab where McGee and DiNozo were waiting on Abby's findings.

McGee turned and saw them and said. "Boss, Abby hasn't found anything, why are you here!?"

"I had to drop these two off while I go off and talk to the director about something. Make sure they don't do anything like so-called shoot lightning bolts." Gibbs said and left the lab.

"Grreat, he still doesn't believe me about those lightning bolts." McGee said.

"What about lightning?" Abby asked as she turned from her computer.

Ban and Ginji's jaws dropped when they saw her.

"We found these two at the scene and one of them…nevermind!" McGee stopped.

"Uh huh." She said and then looked at Ban and Ginji. "Looks like Gibbs definitely has gotten some fresh meat."

"And drooling meat at that, looks like your looks struck them Abby." DiNozo said.

Both Ban and Ginji ran to her.

"Hello, I'm Ban Midou and this is my partner Ginji Amano and we were wondering if you're free?"

"I'm busy right now fellas, why not go outside and play while I do my work!" she said and then turned back to the computer.

The both of them groaned.

"Nice try you two, maybe one of you will get her next time." McGee said.

"Tony, get Gibbs on the phone, I just got this guy's identity!" Abby exclaimed.

"Getting right on it." DiNozo said.

In the director's office, Gibbs explained the situation with Ban and Ginji to her.

"So, you're saying that these two recovery service guys want to prove that they didn't commit the crime by joining us and helping us which will lead them to what they're recovering for the victim?" Jen asked.

"Yes, boss." He said.

"Very well, if they screw up, arrest them." She ordered him.

"Yes ma;am." He said and then his phone rang and answered it. "What is it DiNozo?"

"Abby found something." He told him.

"Good, hand the phone to her." Gibbs said and waited.

"Gibbs, I found the identity of the guy, he goes by the name of Maximillion Hodge. He was a lieutenant at the time he was in Iraq and then got promoted after he returned and did office work since then, so your little suspects here were right about one thing." Abby told him over the phone.

"There goes one part of their innocence, good work Abby." Gibbs said.

"There is more though, this guy has a family that lives near the basee, I will give DiNozo the location." Abby said.

"Good idea and have him take Ban and Ginji since they are working for us now."

"What!?"

"You heard me, they need more information about the colonel and pay condolences." Gibbs said and hung up.

Abby handed DiNozo the phone back and said, "Ban, Ginji, Tony, I have a job for you guys."

"I kind of over heard, all right Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, let's go!" DiNozo exclaimed as he walked out of the lab.

"What did you call me!?" Ban yelled.

"Now, now Ban, don't want to piss off Mr. DiNozo, do we?" Ginji asked.

"It's that Gibbs guy I'm worried about. But at least we get a chance to show who we really are." Ban said as he followed Dinozo and Ginji followed pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGee, DiNozo, Ban, and Ginji arrived at the Hodge home where they saw the kids playing in the yard. They ran inside when they caught a glimpse of them. They went up to the door and rung the bell and a middle aged woman answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hodge, we are Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozo and we are part of NCIS, we came to ask you some questions." DiNozo said.

"Hey, you forgot about us!" Ban yelled.

"And the two stooges behind us are new trainees, they happen to be the recovery service your husband called before his murder." McGee said.

"Murder? Come on in." she said and they were let into the house and into a living room. "When did this happen?"

"According to these two, earlier today." McGee answered.

"Which we're really sorry about." Ban told her.

"I can't believe this would happen to him. He's been a really great colonel and very respected for his work." Mrs. Hodge said with tears in her voice.

"Can we ask you this? Was there anything going wrong at work?" McGee asked.

"Lately he and Lt. Morrow have been getting in a lot of arguments." She answered.

"What do you mean?" DiNozo asked.

"Well, they have been friends ever since middle school and they even got in the Navy together. Then when he returned from Iraq, Max, I mean, he noticed that Jeff was acting weird like getting mad whenever Max brings up his war stories from Iraq and other things." She answered.

"Hmmm…." Ban said.

"What is it Ban?" Ginji asked.

"I have a major suspicion about this guy. Mrs. Hodge, was there any strange activity going on before or after you last heard from your husband?" Ban asked.

"Hey, we ask the questions here, porcupine head!" DiNozo yelled.

"Hey, I have a right to ask since we're also on this case!" Ban yelled.

"Come on now you two." Ginji said.

"Well, I did remember my husband mentioning that he called you guys and took the checkbook with him this morning, tell me, did you two get paid at all yet?" Mrs. Hodge asked.

"No, after searching around town for an hour we found him dead in the office." Ginji answered.

"Ginji…"

"Sorry, she had to know the truth!"

"Well, I checked my husband's account earlier and noticed that over five thousand dollars has been taken out of the account." She answered.

"That's weird, he was going to give us a thousand less than that." Ban said.

"I see, if you will stop Jeff and get the medal and the money back, I will give you the money as your recovery fee." Mrs. Hodge told them.

"It's a deal!" both Ban and Ginji exclaimed.

Once they all got back outside and said goodbye to the family and paid their last condolences, Ban lit a cigarette and puffed.

"I can't believe you two are getting paid to recover a mdeal." McGee said.

"It is part of our job, the recovery fee, I mean, when a client calls we go to work once we hear the fee even though with a negotiator we have to pay her, too." Ginji said.

"Still, that sounds a lot ofr two Japanese kids." DiNozo said as he got into the car.

"The amounts is equivalent to how much we get paid back in Tokyo." Ban said as he put out his cigarette and got in.

"Whatever you say, what should we do now?" McGee asked.

"See Abby of course, I think it would be best to have a background check on Lt. Morrow." Ban said as he put out his cigarette and went into the car.

McGee nodded and got in and drove off and returned to headquarters where they went straight to Abby's office.

"So, you four want some information about Lt. Morrow, well, like what…" Abby started and saw Gibbs appear. "Ah, just in time Gibbs, I was going to give these four information on the third suspect."

"Hey! We aren't suspects!" Ban yelled.

"Technically you still are if you have forgotten our deal already." Gibbs said.

"Grr." Ban growled.

"Take it easy Ban, we don't want to piss off Mr. Gibbs even more." Ginji told him.

"You're just saying that so you won't piss your pants!" Ban told him.

"Ahem! Anyways, Lt. Jeffrey Morrow has been in the Navy with Hodge and according to our two suspects he was in the office an hour before the murder." Abby said.

"How about a murder weapon?" Gibbs asked.

"Ducky found out that the bullet that was lodged in Hodge's heart came from a normal hand gun which was registered to Morrow two years ago as some kind of protection." Abby answered.

"So, that means these two idiots didn't commit the murder." Gibbs said.

"We've been telling you that over and over again!" Ban yelled.

"That's right!" she answered.

"Where is Morrow now?" DiNozo asked.

"Yeah, according to Hodge's wife, a big sum of money was withdrawn from the colonel's account which was supposed to be the recovery fee and fled with it." McGee told her.

"Hold on a second." She told them and went back to her computer.

"Now do you believe us?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah, sorry for the false accusations." Gibbs answered.

"Found him! He's about to leave the contry for Europe!" Abby exclaimed.

"How long do we have?" DiNozo asked

"Two hours!" she answered.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Gibbs exclaimed and ran ahead and then Ginji, Ban, DiNozo, and McGee followed.

At the airportLt. Morrow went through baggage claim when Ban, Ginji, McGee, DiNozo, and Gibbs arrived.

"FREEZE MORROW!" Gibbs yelled.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Colonel Hodge!" McGee exclaimed.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed and started running.

"After him guys!" Gibbs exclaimed and they ran after him.

Morrow ran down a hall with windows and ran into a corner as they caught up with him.

"We finally gotcha!" DiNozo exclaimed.

"So, give up now!" McGee exclaimed.

Morrow turned around and held out his gun and yelled, "You won't be getting me especially when you all are dead!"

"How the hell did he get passed baggage claim with that!?" DiNozo yelled.

"Military I guess?" Ginji asked.

Morrow started shooting and they tried to dodge the bullets.

"Ginji use your lightning and now!" Ban yelled.

"Right!" he exclaimed and he sent his lightning bolts causing the bullets to get hit and a few more bullets came at them and Ginji indreased his power causing the windows around them to shatter.

"What the hell was that!?" Gibbs asked.

"Now do you believe us boss?" DiNozo asked.

"Give it up Morrow, especially that medal you took from the colonel!" Ban yelled.

"I should be the one being called the hero, even if the medal was for a father, I deserved one and the glory instead of that bastard!" Morrow yelled and then shot off his gun again.

Ban got hit and Ginji yelled, "Ban!"

"Put your hands up!" McGee yelled as he pointed his gun.

Morrow laughed and said, "Like if I would, good..huh!? What the hell? I thought you were dead!"

He saw Colonel Hodge appear in front of him in darkness not seeing the others and then the colonel got closer.

"Get away! You're the one I wanted to kill because you got all the glory that I wanted!" he yelled.

The ghost pushed him out the window and he screamed.

"Just a minute!"

"Huh!?" Morrow asked and the darkness broke like glass.

"Haad a pleasant dream lieutenant?" Ban asked.

"What just happened?" DiNozo asked.

"What I used on him was known as the Jagan, which I gave him a minute long nightmare. I think it's time to arrest him while he's still dazed and confused boys." Ban told them.

Gibbs placed handcuffs on Morrow's wrists and they took him back to the cars where they took him to prison.

Later on, both Ban and Ginji were in the office area. Ban was mad while Ginji sad.

"What's with you two? You were paid for your services and were off Steve free." Ziva said.

"It's Scott free, Ziva." DiNozo corrected her.

"We were but we had to pay for the damages Ginji's lightning has caused and not only that pay the towing company for towing the car and also the rental car company! Man, I can't wait to get home!" Ban exclaimed.

"Um Ban…"

"What is it Ginji?"

"Well…about the tickets…they were one way only!"

"WHAT!? YOU IDIOT!" Ban yelled and hit him.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you stranded us both here!"

"We didn't have that much money left so it was the only cheapest way and I thought with the recovery fee we would buy our tickets home!"

"All thanks to you, we lost the fee!" Ban yelled.

Everyone else sighed as Ban beat up Ginji.

Author Commentary 2

Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting for a week since I posted the last chapter. I had a weekend or shall I say a week off due to JACON. Now I am over the con hangover for good or until the next con in two months!

Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews. Out of the other three crossover fics I done so far, this has been the most interesting one and glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Hopefully in the later chapters it will get better especially with Ban and Ginji's recovery job in NCIS. Who knows I may cross over other Get Backers characters, let's see how it goes! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All right, good luck." Paul said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that chief?" Natsumi asked as she walked out drying a plate.

"It was Ban and he said that their recovery job was a success but they got stranded due to the fee was all used up and they only had one way tickets to the U.S/" he answered.

"Oh my." She said.

"Now they have to stay there and work with some investigation team that hired them on as the recovery unit for a little while so they could save up to get back home." Paul told her.

"That's great! I hope they get back home soon." Natsumi said.

"I hope so too and hopefully they have enough money to pay their tab with the recovery unit service." Paul said.

Back in the United States,Ban and Ginji got their pictures taken for their NCIS badges.

"Damn Ginji, you're still goofy as ever." Ban said after looking at Ginji's picture, which it looked like he was enjoying food.

"Well, Mr. Gibbs was there and he was kinda creeping me out." Ginji told him.

"Get used to him especially while you're staying with him over at his place." Ziva told them.

"Yeah so don't pee in your pants everytime he gives you his death glare." DiNozzo told them.

"One question, since Gibbs, DiNozzo and I saw your powers in action, can you explain them?" McGee asked.

"Powers?" Ziva asked.

"What about powers?" Abby asked as she came in.

"Ah Abigail, you're just in time with the welcoming of the new recovery unit!" Ducky exclaimed.

"That means our two little Asian boys will be joining us!?" she asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed and did her little dance.

"She is so cute." Ginji said.

"Yeah." Ban said with a drooling voice.

"Ahem! Your powers?" McGee asked.

"Well, I send out lightning bolts from my body kinda like an electric eel. Not only that I can pull metal objects like a magnet." Ginji said.

"Sounds like Static Shock a little bit." McGee commented.

"There goes the McGeek speak again." DiNozzo said.

"Moving on, how about you Ban? Gibbs mentioned that you used something that gave Lt. Morrow a nightmare." Ziva said.

"Yes, I have something called the Jagan where someone looks directly into my eyes and they get a nightmare that lasts for one minute." Ban explained.

"No wonder you wear the Ozzy glasses." DiNozzo said.

"There is another power I have which is my right hand, where I have a megaton grip and there is one point where I really use it to make some real damage." Ban said.

"Okay, we won't be messing with you anytime soon." Ziva said.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Gibbs came in and answered it.

"NCIS!" he said.

"Hey, I was going to answer that!" McGee exclaimed.

"Here, it's your sister." Gibbs said and handed him the receiver.

McGee took it and said, "Yeah sis?"

"Director kept you in the office again, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs Gibbs closed his eyes and rubbed his temples and said, "Yeah and making sure that these two knuckleheads that called ahome at 2 in the morning were adjusting to their new temporary life."

"Aw, someone needs a hug!" Abby said and went over and hugged Gibbs.

"Thanks Abby." He said.

McGee hung up and said, "My sister is in trouble again."

"Huh?" Ziva asked.

"What is it this time? Spiked peanut butter again?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, no, someone broke into her dorm room and took something and she needs some help." McGee answered.

"Well, you came to the right people, ready Ginji?" Ban asked.

"Of course!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Well, since you two are ready, let's get a move on!" McGee exclaimed and left with the both of them.

"Good luck McGee!" Abby called out.

"At least they're not retrieving dead bodies or better yet come back in a body bag." Gibbs said.

"It might happen someday especially with the last case where they had to dodge bullets at the airport." Ducky remarked.

"Don't remind me." Gibbs told him.

"Well, whatever McGee's sister lost those two will be able to get it back and come back in one piece." DiNozzo said.

Later on, Ginji, Ban, and McGee arrived at a college campus where they walked into one of the buildings and found a young girl sitting in the food court having a slice of pizza covered with brown stuff.

"Sarah!" McGee exclaimed.

She saw him and put down the slice of pizza and said, "Hey Tim! Long time no see!"

They arrived at the table and Ginji looked at the pizza and exclaimed, "Pizza!"

"Wait a sec Ginji, you may not like this type of pizza." Ban told him after he noticed it.

"Aw, I'm hungry!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Go ahead, dig in." Sarah told him.

"Yay! Thank you for the food!" Ginji exclaimed and took a bite out of one of the slices and then felt something burn in his mouth, "OW OW OW OW! HOT! IT BURNS!"

Ban took the slice and took a look at it and noticed pickles and asked, "What's with the pickles on this slice?"

"And what the hell burned my mouth?" Ginji asked while he had his tongue sticking out and fanning it.

"Oh, it's my favorite kind of pizza topping which is peanut butter, tobasco sauce, and pickles." Sarah answered.

"Ugh and I usually go for the pepperoni." Ginji said.

"So sis, what was stolen and how did it get stolen?" McGee asked.

"Well, last night I was studying for my test in the library and got back to my room after closing time and noticed my door was opened, which I always lock my door, I go in and saw my books were out of place and looked for anything might be missing and something was missing." She answered.

"Which is?" Ban asked.

"It was a copy of Tim's first book signed by him that he sent me. It was very special and he sent it to me as a gift." She told them.

"Do you have any idea who might've taken it?" McGee asked.

"I guess the cheerleading squad getting back at me for what happened to Madison." Sarah answered.

"I didn't know you write McGee." Ginji said.

"Well, "Well, I kept it as a secret until Sarah revealed it." McGee said.

"He writes under another name and base his characters off his co-workers in mystery stories, so please get this back/" Sarah said.

"Very well, we'll get your book back because we are the NCIS recovery unit after all and when we have a case we have to do it." Ban said.

"Thank you so much." Sarah said.

"We'll contact you with any updates." Ginji said.

She nodded.

They went their separate ways and McGee, Ban, and Ginji left the campus to start the job.

"I guess you two had fun with my sister." McGee said.

Yeah even though her taste in pizza is weird." Ginji said.

"And yet you ate it." Ban said.

"I didn't know what it was, alright?" Ginji asked.

"Okay you two, quit acting like a married couple , it's time to get down to business." McGee told them as he drove.

"Let's see, Sarah said she thinks that these cheerleaders got back at her for what happened to one of their own." Ginji said.

"What happened to them exactly?" Ban asked.

"Well, a while back the head cheerleader at her school, Madison, tried to get back at her for a blog she wrote that bashed on the cheerleading squad and spiked her peanut butter with a drug that made her kill a guy. Madison got arrested for being an accessory to murder and Sarah was innocent." McGee explained.

"I see, so they probably stole that book you gave her. Where would a cheerleading squad hang out at?" Ginji asked.

"I know where which is where we questioned Madison there." McGee answered.

"Then let's hop to it!" Ban exclaimed.

They drove off towards their destination.

Author Commentary 3

Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait, again! So, this chapter had McGee;s sister as you noticed. While you were reading. Reason why? Because the episode known as Twisted Sister is one of my favorite episodes of NCIS and speaking of this episode, the irony of it is that while I was manuscripting this chapter they were showing this episode o and it helped out especially with the pizza. And of course Ginji can't help when there is food in front of him and remembered episode 1 where you see the Get Backers fight over pizza.

Another thing in this chapter, I know I had McGee bring up Static Shock towardsGinji's powers, it was the only super hero character that I can think of that has similar powers to Ginji.

Well see ya guys and look out for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McGee drove Ban and Ginji to a sports bar where they found the cheerleading squad sitting near the big screen television towards the back hanging out.

"Babes at 10"00!" Ban exclaimed as.

"Man, you're worse than Tony when it comes to girls." McGee said.

"Well, that's Ban for ya." Ginji said.

They all walked over to the cheerleaders. One of them noticed them walking over and said, "Hey, isn't that geek's brother from that investigation team?"

"What brings him here? Did he come to arrest one of us for another crime?" one of the other cheerleaders asked.

"Hello ladies, it's been a longg time since we've seen each other." McGee said.

"What brings you here? Did your geeky sister write another blog and sicked you on us?" one of the girls asked.

"No, but came to ask a few questions, here with me is the new NCIS Recovery Unit." McGee answered.

"The name's Ban Midou and this here is my partner Ginji Amano and we came to ask if you girls were in Sarah McGee's room last night?" Ban asked.

"Like if we would go into her room/"

"I guess not, I don't know if you are aware that something got stolen last night from her room." Ginji said.

"If she sent you here to bug us about something we didn't do, she's an idiot for doing so since we were at a game cheering the team on! If you excuse us, we have manicures to attend to. Come on girls!" the head cheerleader said and left with the squad following in pursuit.

"That went well." Ban said

"I guess they're off our suspects list." McGee said.

"Hey, I just thought up something, wouldn't there be fingerprints at the scene?" Ginji asked.

"It is possible since the crime happened last night." McGee said.

"We should go back and pick some up." Ban said.

"Good idea, it might help us with the case." McGee said and heard his phone ring and answered it. "McGee here."

"Hey McGeek, how is the case going?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, Sarah thought the cheerleaders tried to get back for what happened to their former head cheerleader but they didn't do anything. Now we're going back to dust for fingerprints/ Give Abby heads up!" McGee answered.

"Will do!" DiNozzo and hung up.

"Come on you two." McGee said and they all left.

They returned to the campus to Sarah's dorm room where Ginji and Ban reported what they got ffrom the cheerleaders and had McGee get the fingerprints.

"Damn it, I thought they would get back at me for Madison but I guess I was wrong." Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it, at least we came back to get fingerprints for Abby to check out." Ginji said and then noticed Ban was staring off into space. "What's wrong Ban?"

"Ever since we came here and got back, I noticed that the security camera in the hallway has been out and the hall cop just walked by it like it was nothing." Ban answered.

"Wait, usually that camera is always in to make sure no one's in these halls." Sarah told them.

"I think we have some more evidence on our hands." McGee said.

"Could you lead us to the security office, Sarah?" Ginji asked.

"Sure, I hope you guys don't mind if I join you guys on the rest of this case, in case I recognize someone on the tape." Sarah said.

"Good idea, come on!" McGee said.

Sarah lead them to the security office where they explained the situation and the case and the tape was handed to them and they left and headed back to headquarters where they headed straight to Abby's lab.

"I am amazed that two guys were able to pick up on what's going on so quickly." Abby said as she typed.

"I guess it's after watching a few crime shows and you guys helps." Ginji said.

"Never new two Japanese freaks would have us beat." DiNozzo said.

"Be glad that we're on this team." Ban said.

"Wait, you two are from Japan?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, we got stranded after my partner here bought us one way tickets only and our last job had us pay for property damage and a few bills!" Ban answered.

"I said I was sorry." Ginji said.

"Well Sparky, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it!" DiNozzo said.

The scanner beeped and the door opened and Gibbs came in and asked, "What do you got Abby!?"

"Ah, right at the beep Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed.

"Wait, you're on this recovery job old man!" Ban yelled.

"I know but some of your recovery fee is going to pay for that long distance call you made." Gibbs told him.

"H-how'd you know about that call?" Ginji asked.

"I passed by your guys' room and overheard it." Gibbs answered.

"You sneaky son of a bitch…" Ban grumbled.

"So Abbs, what is the news on the evidence that these two found?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, like what Ban said, the security camera that was in the hallway where Sarah's room was out, it only taped up to the point where the guy was about to go in." Abby said and shown them the tape. It shown a guy in a black suit enter the hall and then went to static snow.

"That was short." DiNozzo said.

"Is there any way of freezing the tape and get a close up on the guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Let me see if I can." Abby answered and replayed the tape and closed in on the guy. "It looks like some kind of delivery guy or security guard."

"Do you recognize him Sarah?" McGee asked.

"It is a little blurry but he is known to patrol around my hall several times." She answered.

"Maybe the name will bring you memories, he goes by the name of Alexander Graver. He was a well known book collector when it comes to rare books and new ones and then started his job at the school due to late rent payments." Abby said.

"So we've got our guy, tell us his location!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"He is at an apartment complex near the school and here's the address." She said as she printed it up and handed them the print out.

"Come on boys and Sarah." Gibbs said and walked out the door.

They followed him in pursuit.

At Graver's apartment, he was looking over his collection as he placed the autographed book that he had stolen from Sarah's room right next to the other autographed books he had received. He heard a loud pounding on the door and went over and opened the door.

"Freeze! NCIS!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Crap!" Graver yelled and went back inside and shut the door.

"DiNozzo! McGee! Take down the door!" Gibbs ordered.

Both McGee and DiNozzo broke down the door and they all went inside and ran towards the bedroom where they found it empty.

"Damn it!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Come on Ginji!" Ban yelled.

"Right!" Ginjji exclaimed and they ran to the opened patio door and ran out.

"Will they catch up to him?" Sarah asked.

"They will! We've seen them run!" DiNozzo said and they followed them.

Graver ran ran into a dead end once Ginji and Ban caught up to him.

"We've got you cornered book collector!" Ban exclaimed.

"Tell us why you took the book!" Ginji yelled.

"I took it because I heard about it from one of Sarah's friends and then looked in on it and found out the author's real name and that he was related to Sarah! It is a really item especially it being the first copy ever to be released by the guy!" Graver answered.

The others finally caught up with them.

"All right, come with us or you won't get hurt especially by these two!" Gibbs said/

Graver gave up and was handcuffed and pulled away. Sara/ Ginji, Ban, and McGee went back to the apartment and retrieved the book and possible stolen books from the shelves in the office.

Back at headquarters, Ban held the payment from Sarah.

"I can't believe you asked for a discount without permission again Ginji!" Ban growled.

"Come on Ban, she was really nice to us, she even wants to make it up to me by buying me pizza/ well without her crazy toppings." Ginji said.

"Wait a second, you eat my eel pizza without any complaints and you called Sarah's pizza weird?" Ban asked.

Gibbs walked by them and took the money out of Ban's hand.

"Hey, what the hell was that for old man!?" Ban yelled.

"For the phone call of course! For now on, if you two call home you'll be the ones paying!" Gibbs yelled.

"Aw man, this is bull crap!" Ban yelled.

"Who knows how long we'll be going home after all." Ginji said.

"Get used to it you two, you have one hell of a long road especially with Gibbs." DiNozzo said and sipped his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was night time off the coast of Virginia as a transporter ship landed at the docks. The coast guard finished up their inspections and let the people and the transported cargo Kudou and Kurodo Akabane were one of the pairs of people to leave the ship with the Lady Bug. They drove it towards Norfolk where they stopped outside the city limits.

"So, this is where they are." Himiko said.

"Yes, but it looks like I will be seeing Ban Midou and Ginji Amano later." Akabane said as he got out of the car.

"What!?" Himiko asked.

"Farewell for now Lady Posion, good luck finding them." He answered and left.

"He's definitely got something besides the transport of the Get Backers' car here and I have a major bad feeling about it too." Himiko said as she started to drive off.

The next day in Abbby's lab, both Ban and Ginji were watching Abby working on her computer behind her back.

"This is it Ginji, I am going to ask her out." Ban whispered to him.

"Eh? No I am!" Ginji told him.

"Wait a second, you went out on a date with McGee's sister so I get dibs on Abby!"

"It was only pizza and besides, McGee would've gone over protective brother on my ass."

""Whatever it was, you two went on a date and I'm going to be Abby's date!"

"I am!"

The both of them started to wrestle on the floor off the lab.

Abby was looking at her screen which she was reviewing old forensics reports she had made from previous cases. She picked up a very big 7-Eleven cup and took a sip and sipped up the last couple of drops.

"I am all out of Caff Power…" she said and then looked at the clock on her computer screen. "And Gibbs is late…hmmm..what to do?"

She turned around and said, "Ban? Ginji?"

Both Ginji and Ban stopped their wrestling match with Ban grabbing Ginji by the hair and Ginji's fist in Ban's chest and the other hand grabbing Ban's shirt and Ban grabbing Ginji's cheek. The both of them said at the same time, "Yes Abby?"

"Could you guys get this refilled?" Abby asked and then had the cup snatched out of her hand and watched them leave. "Wow, they're fast. I wonder if they know what I was drinking in the first place."

She turned back around to face her computer again and then the door opened and Gibbs came in.

"Late again, Gibbs." She said.

"I know, the director had stopped me and filled me in on a new case." He told her as he handed her a new Caf Pow.

"A new case?" she asked.

"Yeah, someone killed some police officers and then some military officers and one of our agents believes it's all connected to the same guy." Gibbs answered.

"I see and you came in here for something else besides giving me my new drink." Abby said.

"Yep, I need our recovery boys for body bag duty, where the idiots?" Gibbs asked.

"I sent them out on a Caff Pow run, I thought you weren't going to be here so I sent them out for a refill." Abby answered.

Gibbs took out his phone and dialed and said, "Time to bring them back in."

They heard a phone ring and they turned to look where it was coming from and found two cell phones on the floor.

Gibbs hung up his phone and said, "Those idiots, just when I try to reach them they leave their phones here."

"Or they might have fallen out of their pockets." Abby said.

Meanwhile at the 7-Eleven, Ban and Ginji were refilling the cup for Abby.

"I wonder how Abby would drink out of a horse pail." Ginji said.

"I wonder about the same thing but according to her when we started working with her, it's how she's able to stay awake." Ban said as he finished and then covered up the drink. "Let's head for the register and pay for this because I have a feeling Scary Marine is waiting for us."

They walked up to the cash register they saw a girl talking to the cashier.

"Have you seen these two?" she asked.

"The guys in the photo?" the cashier asked and noticed Ban and Ginji walking up to the register. "They're right behind you."

"Huh?" she turned around and saw both Ban and Ginji. And they saw Himiko.

"Himiko!?" the both of them asked.

"Hey, long time no see." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Ginji asked as Ban went ahead and paid for the refill.

"I was sent here to deliver your guys' car." She answered.

"Wait, you brought us the Lady Bug?" Ban asked.

She nodded.

"Yes! No more car pooling with McGeek!" Ban exclaimed.

"McGeek?" Himiko asked.

"It's a nickname for one of our co-workers, we're a recovery service for the Naval Criminal Investigation Service as a temporary job until we get more money in order to get back home." Ginji answered.

"So, that's what happened to you guys, even Kazuki was surprised to hear that you two got stranded." Himiko said.

"Well, since we got our car, we can drive back to headquarters and give Abby her drink." Ban said and they left the store and they saw the Lady Bug parked next to the curb. "She's still beautiful as ever!"

"Hey, Ozzy! Sparky! We've been looking all over for you two!" they heard and they saw DiNozzo with Ziva.

"Yeah, we're on our way back! Wait, did he try to call us?" Ban asked as he pat his pockets along with Ginji. "Where's that damn phone?"

"Looking for these?" Ziva asked as she brought them their phones.

"Never knew we left those back at headquarters, thanks." Ginji said as he took his.

"Be glad Gibbs is not-why hello!" DiNozzo said as he noticed Himiko and went over to her.

There he goes again." Ziva said.

"Eh?" Ginji asked.

"When there's a woman around, Tony always thinks with his boxers." Ziva said.

"You mean pants, right?" Ginji asked.

"I've never met a hot gal like you before." DiNozzo said.

"I came from Japan and you should stay away or unless you want to be treated like a puppet." Himiko told him.

DiNozzo stood back and asked, "What the hell!?"

"Ah, she used the puppet perfume on you DiNozzo, this is Himiko Kudou. She is known to use poison perfumes." Ban told him.

"Poison!?" DiNozzo asked.

"I guess you should be careful around her unless you want Ducky get you antidotes for you everyday, come on boys, Gibbs is waiting." Ziva said.

"You go on ahead, we're driving." Ginji told them.

"In what? You guys can't afford a car here in the U.S." DiNozzo said.

"We do actually. Himiko came to bring us this." Ban said and stepped aside to reveal the curb.

"I don't know what to say but it's gone." Ziva said.

"What?" Ban said and they turned to see it gone. "It was just here!"

"How could it just disappear!?" Himiko asked.

"Guys, the sign on the pole says ten minute parking and we went over the time limit." DiNozzo told them.

"Aw man, another towing bill within a week!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Sparky, we'll get your guys' car back but right now the boss needs us." DiNozzo said and went into the car.

The others including Himiko went in as well and Ziva drove off to the crime scene where Gibbs was waiting for them.

"About damn time you two!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry, ran into an old friend of ours." Ban said and then felt a slap on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for being an idiot and being out when I needed you two! Now, get those body bags that Ducky has ready for you!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes sir!" Ginji exclaimed and the both of them started getting the body bags.

"So, that's your boss?" Himiko asked.

"Yep and also Ginji's and Ban's since they're living with him and the director had him hiring them." DiNozzo answered.

""DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss?"

"You and Ziva investigate the scene for anything suspicious! And who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"Himiko Kudou, I am a friend of your recovery boys/"

"A friend huh? When did you arrive to the states?" Gibbs asked.

"Last night to deliver something." She answered.

"Delivery, sounds like I found my first suspect/"

"What?" she asked.

"If you don't know about what's going on, we've been called out to killings of officers that occurred from midnight until this morning. So, I need to interrogate you for any possible involvement." Gibbs answered.

"Fine, I will let you interrogate me but when you're done, you'll find me innocent!" she told him.

Author Commentary 4

Hello everyone, my fourth commentary in a row which normally I don't do a lot of commentaries within my fics. If you read any of them you would notice. Anywho, as you notice I placed Akabane and Himiko in this. For those of you who don't know the characters well or never seen Get Backers. Akabane aka Dr. Jackal is a guy that is kind of a good guy/bad guy kind of person in Get Backers which with a flic of a wrists blades fly from his body and Himiko aka Lady Poison is known for of course, like how I had Ban mention, using poison perfumes and the puppet perfume is one of them along with six others she carries. You get to see them use their powers next chapter.

And to the horse pail comment that was made, well known fact about that with what Ginji mentioned, in Japan a cup that size doesn't exist. The largest you can get is a medium sized cup. And a medium sized cup is a small over there. So there's your fact in case if you go overseas to Japan and want a drink. And my credit to this fact a blog called Gaijin Smash, which my boyfriend reads.

Well that's it for now, please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone returned to headquarters where Ducky placed his body bags in his lab and he and Palmer started to examine them while Gibbs had Himiko waiting for him in the interrogation room.

"I can't believe you have Himiko in the room!" Ban yelled.

"She's a suspect in this case so she needs to be questioned." Gibbs told him.

"How would you know if she killed those guys!?" Ban yelled.

"Killer or not, it's my duty as an NCIS agent to question anybody and push your emotions aside while you're at it, Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Ban said.

McGee and DiNozzo were watching Himiko waiting on the screen.

"So, do you think Gibbs will break her?" McGee asked.

"Maybe, I bet five bucks." DiNozzo said.

"I take that bet." McGee said and they shook on it and they noticed the Caff Pow cup that Ginji had in his hand.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to give that to Abby?" McGee asked.

Ginji saw it and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I guess retrieving those body bags for Ducky freally distracted me."

Gibbs was walking by when Ginji got up. He grabbed the Caff Pow cup from his hand and tossed it in the nearby trash can.

"Hey! IMe and Ban got that for Miss Abby!" Ginji exclaimed.

Gibbs ignored him and went into the interrogation room and slammed the door.

"What a jerk! We got that refilled for her!" Ginji grumbled.

"Actually Sparky, Gibbs is the only one who gives Abby her Caff Pows." DiNozzo told him.

"Why is that?" Ban asked.

"He treats her like a daughter that's why." The director said from behind.

"Director Shepperd, what brings you down here?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, I got a call from the towing company and they found Ginji's and Ban's driver's licenses from Japan and they remembered them from their first encounter and called me up. They mentioned that they towed a Japanese car from the 7-Eleven and I told them to bring it here." She answered.

"Thanks director." Ban said.

"No problem, by the way, who's in the interrogation room?" the director asked.

"It's a friend of ours, Gibbs marked her as a suspect in this case." Ginji answered.

"I don't get why, all she did was bring our car overseas." Ban said.

"Well, let's see what Gibbs gets out of Poison Ivy to see if she's innocent." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs stared at Himiko and asked, "So, you're a friend of our recovery unit boys, is that right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Nothing, just asking since I didn't know that they would befriend a transport service person."

"Ban and I go way back when my brother was still alive and we ended up working with each other on some jobs back in Japan."

"What was your job here in the United States?"

"Well, their old boss called me up to transport their car here since they needed it and then my partner ended up coming with me." She answered.

"Partner?"

"Yeah, he goes by the name of Korodo Akabane also known as Dr. Jackal in Japan." She answered.

"Wait, Akabane was with her!?" Ban asked.

Ginji gulped and said, "Why did he have to come?"

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, when we got to the city limits, he said boddbye and left, not telling me what he was going to do or where he was going."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked as he got close to her.

"Careful, you don't want to get too close or you will become a puppet like your co-agent did." Himiko told him.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes I am! Can I go now?"

"One question, what do you mean by puppet? Do you have freaky powers like those two idiots outside?"

"Those ffreaky powers you call it by are known as my seven poison perfumes." She answered.

"Seven poison perfumes?" the director asked.

"Yep, Himiko Kudou is known as Lady Poison or the Witch of the Seven Poisons., you really don't want to get caught in any of them." Ban told her.

"Like I did, never knew she could cause one of them to come off her body. By the way McGeek, pay up! She didn't cack one bit!" DiNozzo said.

"Damn it!" McGee exclaimed as he paid him a five dollar bill.

Gibbs and Himiko came out of the interrogation room as Ducky came from his lab.

"What's up Ducky?" DinOzzo asked.

Himiko snickered a little bit.

"Anything funny Miss Kudou?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh nothing." She said as she walked over to Ban and Ginji.

"Well, I found some interesting wounds on the bodies." He answered.

"Do tell." Gibbs said.

"They looked more like lacerations but the weapon or weapons that were used to kill them were more like throw and kill on impact." Ducky explained.

"This sounds very familiar!" Ginji exclaimed.

"How so Mr. Amano?" Ducky asked.

"We know someone that does that." Ginji said.

"Did you find anything that was thrown into their bodies?" Ban asked.

"I ask the questions, Midou. Any kind of weapon found?" Gibbs asked.

"I am about to cut them open and try to find one if there is one." Ducky answered.

"Get to it Ducky." The director told him.

"Right and once I do, I will hand it to Abigail/" Ducky said.

"Hey Ban, do you think…" Ginji whispered.

"Maybe, but we don't know if he was doing the crime since Himiko did tell Gibbs that she doesn't know about about his where abouts." Ban whispered back.

"Hey you ladies, would you like to share with the rest of us?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh man…" Ginji said.

"Is it possible that we could do our own investigating once we get our car back, if it's okay with you director?" Ban asked.

"Don't mind at all, when you guys find anything, you need to make your own report and submit it to me." She answered.

"Thanks director!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along since I am kind of tied in with their messes." Himiko said.

"Sure, I will let you help." The director said.

"Are you sure Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, since these three know the possible suspect, it would be a lot better if they do their own investigation in a possible location." She answered as she headed back to her office.

"Well, you heard her you three, hop to it!" DiNozzo said and then got hit in the back of the head.

"I give them orders not you!" Gibbs yelled.

"Right, sorry boss." DiNozzo said.

"Like he said, get to it." Gibbs said.

"Yes sir!" Ban exclaimed and turned to Himiko and Ginji. "Come on you two."

Ginji and Himiko walked away with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ban and Ginji had their car delivered by the towing company like what Director Shepperd told them and they, along with Himiko, drove off to the outer city limits of Norfolk. They arrived at the "Welcome to Norfolk" sign where they were trying to see if Akabane was around it and there was no sign of him.

"Are you sure you two were here?" Ginji asked.

"I'm sure of it and this was also the same place where we went our separate ways." She answered.

"Do you have any idea of where he might've went in?" Ban asked as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"I think he headed East by the looks of it." She answered/

"Well, let's get a move on, who knows we may get lucky in finding him."Ban said as they got bback in the Lady Bug and started driving againg heading in the direction that they were told.

Meanwhile in Ducky's lab, he and Palmer were conducting their autopsy when Palmer noticed something shining in the light.

"What is it Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"You should take a look at this." He answered and saw Ducky come over and took a look and noticed the shiny object. He took a pair of tongs and took it out and shown it in the light. "A blade?"

"That's odd, never thought this would be the murder weapon. If this is was found in this body that means the other bodies would have the same thing. Let's start finding more of these, shall we?" Ducky said and they started going through the bodies and found more.

When they finished, Gibbs and Director Shepperd arrived.

"Ah just in time Jenny and Jethro, we found something interesting in our little corpses." Ducky said.

"Tell us." The director said.

"Would you do the honors Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

Palmer took the tub and shown them the murder weapons.

"Knives?" Director Shepperd asked.

"No ordinary knives, some sort of throwing knife but no handle on them." Ducky told them.

"These blades were found inside of the bodies in the same places, it looks like the killer killed them cold blood." Palmer explained.

"Good work, we'll take these to Abby for more examination." Gibbs said as he took the tub and left the lab with them with Director Sheppard following in pursuit.

They arrived at Abby's lab where she was playing a computer game.

"Abby, we need you to examine these." Gibbs said.

"Huh?" she asked and then looked in the tub and saw the blades. "Interesting, knives without handles, never knew someone would use them."

"Get on it." Gibbs said.

"Right!" she said and did so.

Ban and Ginji arrived at a clearing where a forest was off to the distance and they tried to search in each area but Akabane wasn't found anywhere.

"Aw man, nothing yet again!" Ginji exclaimed.

"How could a dangerous transporter not leave a trail of blood that we can follow?" Ban asked as he lit another cigarette.

"I don't know either, but it seems like he was in a hurry." She said and then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Get down!"

"Huh?" Ginji asked.

Ban also noticed it and then got down and pulled Ginji down as well and then blades came flying out of the bushes.

Back at the lab, Abby turned to Gibbs and Director Shepperd and said, "These blades are made out of an electric proof ceramic which means whoever used these knows that Ginji could pull steal with his electrical currents."

"Well, he is known as the Human Eel after all." Gibbs said.

"What's interesting is that they weren't used for stabbing but they were not thrown at the victims." She explained.

"How were they used then?" Director Shepperd asked.

"According to Ducky's examinations, they were launched by something or someone." She answered.

"So whoever used these were stopped and killed these guys and kept on moving to some sort of destination and that might be the location our recovery boys are." Gibbs said.

"Can you track them Abby?" Director Shepperd asked.

"Let me see if I can by tracking their cell phones." Abby answered and started to key into her computer but got blocked. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"The satellite up link is blocking my connection, someone might've hacked into it and knew I would try to find Ban and Ginji." Abby answered.

"How can that be? Usually hackers would not have that kind of information." Director Sheppard said.

"Unless someone transported them data and I think I have an idea who did it! Abbs, try to get around that blockade and find our recovery boys while we head out to find them." Gibbs said.

"Already on it!" Abby exclaimed as she started to type.

Gibbs and Director Sheppard and Gibbs left the lab and headed to the main office area.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Thatere maybe a killer out there or worse…"

"Kordo Akabane, the one who Himiko mentioned, according to the recovery team, he's one dangerous transporter and he maybe our guy! And in order to get him is by having back up!" Gibbs said.

"Very well, you better not screw this up Jethro." She told him.

"I won't, trust me, I always come back in one piece!" he said and kept on walking. "DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, I need you guys to come with us!"

"Huh?" McGee asked.

"What do you mean boss?" Ziva asked.

"Our recovery boys are in danger and we need to find them and our possible killer!" Gibbs answered .

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Yes, they've been here already a week and we can't lose them now." He answered and they all left and headed for their cars and drove off.

As they drove, Gibbs heard his phone rang and answered it and said, "What is it Abby?"

"I finally found their location, they are in a clearing towards the east of the welcome sign/" she answered.

"Thanks Abbs." He said.

"Just be carefully because I'm having one of those feelings that someone may get hurt." She said.

"Don't worry Abbs, we'll come home safe and sound even if our asses are kicked." Gibbs said and hung up and kept on driving.

Back at the clearing, Ban, Himiko, and Ginji were huffing and puffing from dodging and attacking Akabane's blades. Akabane grinned from satisfaction.

"What's so funny Jackal!?" Ban asked.

""You three make me laugh because you still amaze me with your attacks especially in a new environment." Akabane said.

"We had no choice to stay here, we need to work in order to get back home!" Ginji yelled.

"Yeah! But tell us this, did you kill those guys and why!?" Ban yelled.

"They were in the way while I was heading to meet up with a client to transport something and they got in the way so I got rid of them." Akabene said.

"You monster! Those people were protecting the peace!" Ginji yelled.

They heard cars drive up and turned to see the other NCIS agents get out of them.

"About time you guys!" Ban yelled as they ran over.

"Sorry but Abby tried to get your position but got blocked in the process," Director Sheppard said.

"Is this the guy!?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, this is the one!" Ban answered.

"Freeze Dr. Jackal! We're NCIS!" Biggs yelled as he held up his gun with the others.

"My, my, never thought I would thought that I would be caught. There is one thing that never happens to me which is I never get caught. Now time to put you to your misery." Akabane said with a smile as he held up one of his arms.

"What is he doing?" DiNozzo asked.

"Get down if you want to see your next coffee!" Himiko yelled as she got down.

The others did as Akabane yelled, "BLOODY CROSS!"

Blades started to ffly.

"What the hell!? Where are all these blades coming from!?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably from inside of his body where else?" McGee asked.

"Damn it McGeek, quit reading those comic books!" DiNozzo yelled and sat up a bit and he felt a blade get him in the shoulder. "AH!"

"Tony!" Director Sheppard yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine!" he said ans he held his shoulder.

"Ziva, will you be able to shoot him?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so." She answered.

"Do it!"

"What? Are you nuts? He's sending out blades like ninja swords!" Ziva said.

"Shuriken!" Ban, Ginji, and Himiko yelled.

"Whatever!" she yelled. As she held up her gun and aimed at Akabane."I don't think so! Bloody rain!"

Akabane yelled and sent more blades.

Ginji sent out lightning bolts knocking them off and yelled, "Do it Ziva!"

Ziva shot off the gun hitting Akabane in his chest causing him to go down.

Everyone got up and Gibbs walked over to Akabane and said, "There's no escape now Akabane, you're going in with us."

Akabane glared at him as he placed handcuffs on him and they placed him in Gibbs' car and drove off and headed back to headquarters.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DiNozzo was in Ducky's lab aftr returning to headquarters with GGibbs, Ziva, McGee. Director Sheppard, Ban, Ginji, and Himiko. Ducky had his injury looked at.

"Wow Tony, never thought that you would get hit by the murder weapon." Ducky said.

"I know, be glad I am not on your table waiting for an autopsy to be done on me." DiNozzo replied.

The door came in and they heard, "Tony! I am so glad you're okay!"

Abby hugged him and he felt the pain surge in his shoulder and said, "Ow…"

"Sorry." She said and let go.

"The good news is that we caught the guy who killed the victims, which Gibbs is about to question him now." DiNozzo said.

"Hopefully he doesn't try to kill Jethro during the interrogation." Ducky said.

"He's handcuffed which is also good." DiNozzo said as he put his jacket back on.

"Maybe you should take it easy Tony, that wound will take some time tto heal." Ducky told DiNozzo.

"Thanks Duck." DiNozzo said and left.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Abby asked.

"You know him Abigail, no wound can hold him down." Ducky answered.

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked into the interrogation room where he had Akabane held in with handcuffs still on his wrists to prevent him from trying to send out blades with his wrists.

'So, you're name is Korodo Akabane and nickname is Dr. Jackal."

"That's correct."

"According to Himiko, you're an acquaintance of hers and our recovery boys, is that correct?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, indeed I am." Akabane answered.

"Tell me, what were you doing here in America besides delivering the recovery boys' car to the United States?" Gibbs asked.

"I was delivering data to a client of mine that lived on the outskirts of Norfolk."

"What kind of data and did it have to do with the blocking system placed on the tracking satellites?" Gibbs asked.

Akabane stood silent.

Gibbs got right in his face and said, Tell me, did this data have to do with Abby being blocked when she tried to find Ban and Ginji the first time today!?"

"Yes, yes it did." Aakabane answered coolly.

"Whahat were they using this data for?" Gibbs asked.

"To hack into the missle tracking systems and guidance systems in order to end the war in Iraq a lot quicker than your military would." Aakabane answered with a smile.

"What? How could they? Those missiles are top secret!" Gibbs yelled.

"Not to them since they visited the military bas as guards in disguise." Akabane answered/

"Since you transported that data, then why did you kill all those officers?" Gibbs asked.

"They were simply in the way." Akabane answered/

"All with a flick of the wrist, no wonder I handcuffed you so you wouldn't be able to kill me." Gibbs said and then turned to the camera/ "Director Sheppard, get immigration services on the phone and make sure this guy gets deported and have his Visa taken away!"

He walked out of the interrogation room as Director Sheppard said, "Already on it!"

He walked into Abby's lab and asked, "Abby. Was there any other place near that clearing that Ban and Ginji went to earlier?"

"I don't know, let me see if there is anything." She answered and started to type on her computer. "I got it, there's a bunker near the clearing, it was hidden by a set of bushes near the woods."

"Thanks Abbs, I knew I could count on you!" Gibbs exclaimed and left the lab and went to find Ban and Ginji He found them outside with Himiko and said, "Midou, Amano, I need you two for a recovery job."

"A recovery job?" Ban asked.

"Is it more dead bodies?" Ginji asked.

"No, actually a disk filled with data that Akabane gave to hackers." Gibbs answered.

"All right, lead us to it!" Ban said as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Hey, how about me?" Himiko asked.

"It would be best if we go Himiko, since we are the recovery unit after all." Ginji answered.

"Very well, good luck with the job." She said.

"Thanks." Ginji said.

"Come on you goofball." Ban said and they left heading back to the clearing.

In the bunker that was near the clearing, two guys were starting the process of hacking into the missile guidance when the door was broken in.

"FREEZE NCIS! STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTERS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Gibbs yelled.

The two guys did as they were told

"How did you find us!?" one of the guys asked.

"We have our ways. So hand over the data that Korodo Akabane handed you last night." Ban told them.

"You can't take it! We're going to end the Iraq war once and for all." One of the guys said again.

"Since yyou two don't want to hand it over, Ban, Ginji do your stuff." Gibbs said.

The both of them walked over to the computers and Ban ejected the disks and then Ginji placed his hands on both computers.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the other guy asked.

"Getting rid of your work of course, no one deserves to die especially the men who fight for America." Ginji said and then sent his lightning bolts into the computers causing them to short circuit and fry from the inside out.

Gibbs hand cuffed the guys and they returned to headquarters where the guys told their stories and were arrested.

The next day at the coast guard station, the boat was getting ready to launch as Himiko, Ban, and Ginji were saying their final goodbyes.

"Thanks for bringing the car and helping us fin Akabane." Ban told her.

"It was nothing, besides without me you two wouldn't be able to retrieve those disks that Akabane handed those hackers and a lot of people would've been killed in the end." Himiko said.

"Not only that probably get us deported out of here and keep us out of the United States for good." Ban said as he lit a cigarette.

"You two make a pretty good team with those agents." Himiko complimented.

"Yeah, we're just here until we get enough money to get back home and be able to pay off some of Paul's tab." Ban answered/

"Well, come back home soon okay guys? Because the Honky Tonk is no longer fun with you guys gone especially you Ban." Himiko said as she got on the boat.

"Hey! Was that…? Were you flirting with me!?" Ban asked.

"Ban…" Ginji said with a sigh.

"See ya around Midou!" Himiko called out and laughed as the boat did its last minute preparations.

They watched the boat leave/

"I can't believe her, she makes a move before she leaves and yet I want to to have a chance with Abby!" Ban exclaimed.

"Now, now Ban, you know how she sometimes to like to play around in her own way. Probably she has grown attached to you since we left and said that to get to ya." Ginji told him.

"So when did you become the psychological one?" Ban asked.

"I may have been reading stuff while we were here." Ginji answered.

"I sometimes never get you. Let's head back to Scary Marrine's house, he' wants us to help with his boat again." Ban said as he headed back to the Lady Bug.

Ginji sighed and tfollowed/

They left the coast guard station and went back home to Gibbs' place where they helped out with the boat as a payment for some dents made by Akabane's blades.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tell me again why we're here doing clean yup duty, boss?" DiNozzo asked as he, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Ban, and Ginji were in an abandoned mine field looking around for any suspected weapons that might've been placed on the land.

"Well, the military believes that someone has been coming to this field to put some weapons when there isn't supposed to be any." Gibbs answered."Why can't they do this themselves when it's their job to find weapons." DiNozzo groumbled.

"Relax, be glad there aren't any murders taking place nowadays." McGee told him as he picked up a bomb casing.

"Yeah, it seems like the recovery boys are having fun here."Ziva said as she picked up an exploded bullet.

He looked over and saw Ban smoking while Ginji was looking around the van that they brought to load the items on.

"Find anything Ginji?" Ban asked.

"No, not really." He answered/

"Keep on looking, we'll find…huh?" he asked and noticed something in the ground and went over to it and then touched it and then noticed it was in the ground and gasped.

"What is it Ban?" Ginji asked as he walked over. "Step aw"I don't know it looks like a mine." Ban said and then noticed his cigarette fall and it landed on the mine causing it to explode.

"Bann! Ginji!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Ziva, call the paramedics! I thought I told that dumbass not to light a cigarette here!" Gibbs grumbled.

At the airport, Kazuki Fuuchuin came out oand smiled and said, "I'm here Mr. Ginji, I hope you and Ban are okay."

He started walking down the street when he heard sirens and turned to see ambulances racing by with aN NCIS truck pabehind it.

"NCIS? That's the team Mr. Ginji and Ban are working with." He said and then yelled out, "Taxi!"

A cab came to him and the diver said, "Hello there miss, where to?"

Kazuki got into the cab and said, "Follow those ambulances and truck! Step on it!"

"Yes ma'am!" the driver asked as he started driving.

"By the way sir, I'm I am a guy." Kazuki told the hospital later on, Ginji and Ban were lying in hospital beds. Ginji was in a full body cast while Ban was sedated in a semi-coma state.

"I thought I told Ban not to smoke on on that abandoned mine field and he goes ahead and lights up! I just can't believe it!" Gibbs yelled."Mmf mmf mmf mmf mmf!" Ginji mumbled. )Translation: "We're really sorry! We're really are!"_

"Sorry's not enough Kenny! Now we lost a van all thanks to you two! I am going to get a drink! McGee, Ziva, do you two want anything?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ziva answered.

"I would go for one." McGee said.

DiNozzo left as Gibbs said, "I better get going as well since I have to call the director and report what happened out there."

Gibbs left with phone in hand.

"At least the other guy is not awake, he would sound like he's stoned if he did." Ziva said.

"You mean high?" McGee asked.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Stoned is when you are off of a line of crack cocaine while a high is one of those feelings you get when you're really happy and giddy." McGee answered.

"Excuse me, is Ban Midou and Ginji Amano here?" they heard and they turned to see Kazuki.

"Yes and you are?" McGee asked.

"The name's Kazuki Fuuchuin, I am a friend of theirs from Japan. Miss Himiko told me where these two were so I decided to drop by for a visit when a friend of mine went off to visit Osaka with his sister." Kazuki answered.

"I see." McGee said.

Kazuki noticed Ziva looking at him weird and asked, Um, is there something wrong…"

"Oh, this is Ziva David and I am Timothy McGee, we are agents from NCIS, which stands for Naval Crime Investigation Services." McGee told him.

"Well, it's that you look like a…"

ZZiva started.

"A girl, I know, I get that all the time. A lot of people back home thought I was a nurse at our hospital, at least the medical squad here nor patients thought I was one."

"Hmm..I think I have an idea." Ziva said.

"Oh that's not good." McGee said.

DiNozzo came back with sodas in his hands and said, "All riright McGee. Your soda…uh!"

He saw Kazuki holding Ginji's casted hand and Ban's free hand. His jaw dropped when he saw him turn his head/

"Hello." Kazuki said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Who is this?" DiNozzo said.

McGee took his soda and said, "This is Kazuki, a friend of our recovery boys."

Kazuki stood up and bowed and said, "I am so glad to meet you, I guess you must be Tony DiNozzo."

"Is there something I don'tt know because I have a strange feeling that you two are hiding something from me." DiNozzo said.

"No, nothing at all! Right Ginji?" Ziva asked.

"Mmmf Mmf mmff mmf mmf mf!" )"Sure, ask the mymmy man!"_

Gibbs came in and said, ""Well, the director has a new case for us which will be keeping us b-who's this!?" Gibbs asked when he saw Kazuki.

"This is Kazuki, a friend of Kenny and Jim over here." DiNozzo said.

"What's the case exactly?" Ziva asked.

"Well, since we found a new mine or maybe not new depending on what Abby finds for us when it comes to the remains, we need to find who placed it. Since our recovery boys were vistims, we need to arrest the guy for it." Gibbs said.

"Very well, see ya Kazuki." DiNozzo said as he started to leave.

"Aw, don't leave just yet." Kazuki said with a pleading voice.

Ziva was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What'd you expect us y to have you do?" Gibbs asked.

"Work with you of course." Kazuki answered.

"Help you catch the ones who tried to kill my dear Ginji and Ban." Kazuki answered.

"Do you have any weird comic book powers that McGeek would read?" DiNozzo asked.

"Hey! I stopped reading those a long time ago!" McGee yelled and noticed his can of soda was plucked out of his hand with strings and tossed into the trash can. He just went silent and wide eyed.

"Let's go shall we my dears?" Kazuki asked and left the room.

"Come on guys." Gibbs said and he and the others followed except for Ban and Ginji.

Ginji sighed underneath his cast and thought, _I can't believe Kazuki is acting like thism but it's funny seeing DiNozzo freaking out to it. I think Ban would have a field day teasing him._

Author Commentary 5

Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of NCIS Backers! As you noticed in this chapter, I brought in Kazuki Fuuchuin and sorry for the crappy spelling but it's the closest I get to it! Anyways, for those of you who don't know who this guy is, he's the very feminine looking guy in Get Backers who is the surviving member of the Fuuchuin family and the school of threads technique. Reason why he's messing with DiNozzo's head, I thought it would be funny to just pick at his womanizing for a bit. Seriously, try to keep a straight face manscripting this chapter especially when Ginji has to do the Kenny speak. And of course I have to put translations so you guys would know what he's saying. So, enjoy these chapters depending if it's going to be two or three chapters long. And btw, does anyone know what DiNozzo should Kazuki? Cuz I'm stumped! Review with a nickname. See ya! I mean by post a review containing a nickname, sprry I will shut up now!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, you're a friend of our hospitalized recovery boys?" the director asked.

"Yes, that indeed I am." Kazuki answered in his normal voice.

Gibbs, Kazuki and Director Sheppard were all in her office discussing the case and how Kazuki will be involved with it.

"Very well, Gibbs, make sure that Kazuki will work hard on the search for whoever planted that mine." Director Sheppard said.

"Yes boss, not only that we already have Abby and McGee looking at the remains of the mine." Gibbs said.

"Good and make sure that no one else gets hurt while investigating outside of headquarters, I have a feeling that this hospital bill will be big along with the van that we lost in that explosion."

"I think it would be best if the payments for the bill and the van would come out of Midou's and Ginji's recovery fee and paycheck since they do have a tendency of getting bills back in Japan for something similar." Gibbs said.

"Of course they do!" Kazuki piped up/

"You witnessed it before?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, we had to retrieve a sculpture from the mafia once back home and on the boat ride back we ended up losing the sculpture, the boat, and Ban had to use some stuff to pay for." Kazuki said.

"Allin all, they have bad luck with money no matter the circumstances I take it?" Director Sheppard asked.

Kazuki nodded.

"Maybe we should see what McGee and Abby have about those remains, come on Kazuki." Gibbs said and he and Kazuki left the office.

"I wonder who that Kazuki really is?" the director asked.

McGee and Abby were looking into the land mine that was found and blown up by Ban's cigarette when Kazuki and Gibbs entered the lab.

"Perfect timing Gibbs, we got a little bit of information on this bomb." Abby told him with her back turned.

"She knew you were coming Mr. Gibbs?" Kazuki asked.

"Yep, whenever Abby or the rest of us find something, he comes in!" McGee answered.

Abby turned and saw Kazuki and said,"Who's this little girl?"

"This is Kazuki Fuuchuin, she…he…um yeah..they're here in place of our injured recovery boys." Gibbs answered.

"Yeah, I came to visit and found out what happened and visited them in the hospital and decided to come onto the case."Kazuki answered in his high pitched voice.

""You're too cute!" But back to the case, like what McGee explained, this mine was set off by Ban's cigarette ashes and we found out that this is a new tuype of mine that is set off whenever something flammable or someone touches it." Abby said.

"It is very sensitive to the touch." McGee said.

"Yet again, I warned Ban not to smoke on that abandoned field. So, what was a new mine doing on that field anyways?" Gibbs asked"I don't know yet but I have a feeling that it was set there after being stolen from a factory of some sort." Abby said.

"Or whoever placed it there might've gotten rid of it so they won't be caught." McGee said.

"So , we have a weapons thief stealing off of factorylines! Find out which factory and see if there any fingerprints on the last bit of remains." Gibbs ordered and left with Kazuki right behind him.

"So, do you think Kazuki's really a girl?" McGee asked.

"Not that I know of, Ibut he does have a pretty low voice for a girl. Wait, do you know something that I don't?" Abbby asked.

"I'm not telling." He said.

"Come on McGee, you can tell me, I will not tell anyone, I promise!" Abby exclaimed.

"Fine." He said and got up and whispered it to Abby.

She gasped and said,"Why!?"

"Ziva wants to get back at Tony of course." McGee answered.

"Of course, had to be Ziva!" she said.

DiNozzo came back from the coffee shop and said, "Yet another long night ahead with another case. The same old routine!"

"DiNozzo=kun!" Kazuki exclaimed and glomped him.

"Ah! Hey, this coffe's hot! I don't want to send you to the burn unit and have you stay with Kenny and Ozzy!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Kazuki said and let go and gave him the innocent looking eyes.

He gulped and said,"It's okay!"

"I was wondering, even though the case is still going on, do you want to go out? I am still kind of new to this place and can't speak much English." Kazuki said.

"Uh…I…" DiNozzo said as he stared at Kazuki'Kazuki iwith a hypnotic look. "S-sure!"

"Yay! Let's go !" Kazuki exclaimed and grabbed his arm and they ran out of the office.

Ziva laughed a llittle bit when Abby came over and sa asked, "How long is DiNozzo going to think Kazuki's a girl!?"

"Ah! Abby, I didn't know you were here!? And how did you know?" Ziva asked and then noticed McGee standing right next to her. "You told her didn't you!?"

McGee whistled.

She started giving him the same death glare that Gibbs always gives to everyone even suspects.

"AH! OKAY I DID TELL HER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"That's all I needed." Ziva said.

"So, where are they? DiNozzo and Kazuki?" Abby asked as she drank some of her Caff Pow.

"Out on a date." Ziva answered.

"Oh! Okay, buut what happens if they decide to kiss?" Abby asked.

"Great, never thought of that, maybe I should check up on them." Ziva said and walked out.

"Good girl Now back to work!" Abby exclaimed.

"For a scientist, you sure like to break people." McGee said.

"I study Gibbs sometimes." Abby said and walked back to her lab.

""I think everyone studies Gibbs." McGee said.

"Oh by the way McGee, I got some stuff for Ban and Ginji as get well presents, do you mind delivering them for me!?" Abby asked from her lab.

"No problem!" McGee said and saw a cookie bouquet on her desk. "Not bad of a gift."

"Thanks, since the both of them are starving most of the time, I think it would fit until Ginji gets the cast on his face removed and Ban wakes=hello!" Abby exclaimed.

"What is it Abby?" McGee asked.

"We found our factory but it's no ordinary one either!" she exanswered.

Author Commentary 6

Okay, I have a feeling you guys have been stumped on a nickname for Kazuki, I guess he won't be getting one. I know you're thinking and yes, Kazuki is out of character especially in this chapter, but it's fun! Next chapter you'll see how that date goes even though the case will be solved. I know it sounds quick but it's close to the end of the fic since I am running out of ideas and I have another idea for another fic down the road. So, see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abby was sipping her caff pow in a dazed like state as Gibbs walked in.

"What is it Abbs?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Abby? Abigail!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh sorry! I was thinking about something! I just found an important clue about the guy who have placed that mine. It was an inside job from the weapons factory." She told him.

"An inside job?"

"That's right, someone hired one of the workers to get some parts and they did and planted that mine there thinking that he was getting caught." She answered.

"Can you locate that factory?" Gibbs asked.

"Will do, it might take me all night though because inside job people arre hard to track down especially where they're getting their stuff from." She said.

"By the way, where's the team?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, DiNozzo and Kazuki went out on a date and Ziva went after them and then McGee went to deliver a gift to our hospitalized agents I bought them." She answered.

Gibbs smirked and said, "I wonder if DiNozzo knows that Kazuki is not what he think he really is."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he will find out sometime sooner or later." She answered and started typing.

"Well, get on that location and I will see you in the morning Abbs." Gibbs said.

"Will do Gibbs!" she exclaimed and kept won working.

Kazuki and DiNozzo walked out of the restaurant later on.

"Thanks for the dinner." Kazuki said.

"It's no problem." DiNozzo said.

Kazuki smiled and said, "I hope it's okay if we could visit Ban and Ginji before I return to the hotel I'm staying at."

"Not a problem." DiNozzo said.

Little did they know, Ziva was spying on them from afar and said, "Wow, Tony's dense as a door nail. I never thought he would not n figure out Kazuki's real gender. Hmm, I think I have an idea."

At the hospital, Kazuki and DiNozzo arrived and saw McGee keeping Ginji and Ban company.

"Hey DiNozzo, Kazuki, good timing and right before the end of visiting hours, too." McGee said."Kazuki wanted to see these two before he heads back to his hotel." DiNozzo said and noticed the cookie bouquet. "Ooh! Cookies!"

"YYeah, Abby thought they would be hungry once they wake up and Ginji gets his cast off." McGee said.

""Depending on when Ban gets up, who knows when that happens or before it, Ginji will eat all of them." He said and then felt a hand on his. "Huh?"

Ban haeld his hand and then opened his eyes a bit and said, "Hello sexy!"

"Huh?" Kzuki asked.

"Come and give me a kiss!" Ban exclaimed and then came out of bed and got on top of him causing them to fall.

"Mmf?" Ginji asked and opened his eyes and then looked down to see Ban and Kazuki. "Mmf!" ) "Ban!")

"Hey, get off of her!" DiNozzo yelled.

Ban kissed Kazuki and then said, "You kisss nicely Abby.""Okay, that was weird." McGee said.

"Um, Mr. DiNozzo, Mr. McGee, a little help?" Kazuki asked."Can't you just help him with your strings, eh, puppet mistress?" DiNozzo asked.

"Sorry my strings don't work that way!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"I'll do it!" McGee said and helped Ban back in bed.

"I guess Ban decided to beat you at that kiss, eh Tony?" Ziva asked as they walked out a few minutes later.

"Yeah, since Kazuki's cute, who wouldn't resist." He said.

"Be glad that she's safe in her hotel room and away from anymore smooches." McGee said.

"Yeah, damn that Ozzy, a lucky bastard for knowing two beautiful women!" DiNozzo exclaimed and got in the car.

_Wow, never thought he would play this so well." _Ziva thought to herself.

The next morning at the NCIS headquarters, Kazuki stepped off hthe elevator and he got grabbed by the arm and was pulled into a co-ed bathroom.

"Hey! What's going on!?" he yelled. He saw Ziva standing in front of him. "Miss Ziva?"

"Here, put these clothes on!" Ziva exclaimed and tossed him a bag with girls' clothing in it.

"What? Why!?" he asked.

"It will give off your feminine look more and it will make Tony notice you even more!"

Kazuki sighed and said, "At least it's not a nurse's uniform."

Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, and Abbby were waiting for them in Abby's lab when they arrived.

"Sorry for the wait." Ziva said.

They all saw Kazuki in a skirt, blouse, and jacket with a side ponytail.

"How cute!" Abby exclaimed.

"Whoa, Kazu, you look…uh…pretty." McGee said uncomfortably.

"You look hot!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kazuki said as he blushed.

"Can we get back to Earth now?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry boss!" they said.

"Abby, tell our agents here about what you found?." Gibbs said.

"Well, I found out that that mine was supposed to go to someone who requested and hired someone to make it. They work at the weapons factory in town. With the fingerprints I managed to find on the land mine remains, they belonged to a Philip McRay. He was an ex-felon who was out on bond for illegally making bombs and mines." She explained.

"Does he still work at the factory?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I guess his boss doesn't know about his background wich normally happens when someone applies for a job." Abby answered.

"Thanks Abby. Let's get a move on, we have an ex-felon to catch!" Gibbs exclaimed .

Abby watched them leave and said, "Damn Kazuki knows how to make himself look good in a women's suit. I wonder how he would look in one of my own dresses."

At the weapons factory, Phil was picking up a box when the door was busted in andeveryone heard, "FREEZE NCIS!"

Phil dropped the box and ran off.

"Hey Phil! Wait up!" one of the guys yelled."Stop right there!" Gibbs yelled and started running after him.

"Comee on!" DiNozzo exclaimed and started running after him. The others followed in pursuit.

Phil ran into a corner and Gibbs found him and hld up his gun and yelled, "Freeze Phil! You're under arrest for injuring ourtwo of our agents and building an illegal weapon!"

Phil started to laugh and said, "I never thought NCIS would come after my ass!"

"Well you do now!" DiNozzo yelled after the others finally caught up.

"Sorry boys, you won't take me alive!" Phil yelled as he pulled out a gun.

Oh crap!" McGee exclaimed.

Shots ran out all over with bullets flying. They all ducked down.

"Damn it, why do idiots like these have to get us in a fight like this!?" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Be glad it's not that Akabane guy!" McGee told him.

"Don't remind me about that bastard! I formed a scar in the place his blade hit me!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Can we focus with what's in front of us!? How the hell are we going to get rid of a gun happy guy!?" Ziva yelled.

"You mean trigger happy!" McGee exclaimed.

"Same thing!" she yelled.

"I think I can take his gun with my threads!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, Ziva's magic bullet won't help us now but threads are our only thing!" Gibbs yelled.

Kazuki nodded and got up and yelled, "Time to take this seriously!"

Phil laughed and asked, "You think a girl like you can take me on!?"

"Take your best shot!" Kazuki exclaimed.

He shot at Kazuki.

Kazuki lifted his hand and yelled, "Fuuchuin School technique waterfall!"

Threads hit the bullets taking them out along with the second wave that came at him. They heard the clicks of bullets running out and Kazuki took the gun out of his hand.

""Now I think it's time for you to come with us peacefully." He said with a smile.

Gibbs placed handcuffs on Phil's wrists where they took him back to headquarters.

"I can't believe you were able to take out bullets with your threads." McGee said.

"It's no big deal, it's a simplee move that I learned when I was a kid." Kazuki said.

"Well, at least we got our guy here but who would he work for with making weapons for?" DiNozzo asked.

"Let's shut up and find out. That's what Ban would say." Ziva said.

Gibbs came into the interrogation roomand said, "So, Mr. McRay, tell me why did you decide to work at a factory?"

"They werelooking for new guys and I decided to fill out an application." Phil answered.

""Were you stealing parts from this factory in order to build a mine that killed two of our agents?" Gibbs asked.

"Two agents got injured?"

"Yes, we were hired by the military to scope out an abandoned mine field and found your mine that hurt our agents that work as our recovery service."Gibbs answered.

"I didn't know it would detonate."

"So, you do admit to building it."

"Yes, I was hired by a military guy to build a mine to take with him back overseas!" he answered.

"Do you know who it was exactly?"

"No, he was under an alias I think and I tried contacting him but I got wrong numbers. When I was about to deliver the mine, I saw the police so I placed the mine in that filed and was going to go back and retrieve it at night." He answered.

"I see, but you're still going back to jail since you stole parts and built illegal weapons again." Gibbs said as he put the cuffs on his hands again and took him away.

"At least that's over." DiNozzo said.

"Yeah, I wonder who would this guy be?" Kazuki asked.

They nodded.

A week later at the hospital, Ginji had his body cast taken off while Ban finally woke up from his coma.

"Ginji?" Ban asked.

"Yeah! Also McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and DiNozzo of course, buthe's out getting coffee." Ginji answered.

"Typical DiNozzo." Ban said.

"Not as typical as this!" Gibbs exclaimed as he put down some papers next to them.

"What's this?" Ban asked.

A bill for the van and the loss of weapon parts that were lost in that explosion." Gibbs answered.

"WHAT!?" Ban yelled.

"Oh no, there goes our paycheck yet again! Oh Ban, why did you kiss Kazu?"

Ginji asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ban asked as he put on a new pair of sunglasses that were dropped off.

"I saw you kiss Kazuki." Ginji answered.

"Eh!? You're saying I kissed a guy while I was high off my ass?" Ban asked.

"Yeah." Ginji answered.

"Nah." Ban said.

"Actually, me,, Ziva, and Tony saw it." McGee told him.

DiNozzo returned as Ban ran out of the room and screaming.

"What did I just miss?" DiNozzo asked.

"NOTHING!" everyone answered.

Author commentary 7

Man, I am so behind! But at least I got this chapter done or redone, cuz this chapter is a retype of the original version. Anyways, the next few chapters might be the last or might go on hiatus depending on how I end them. Xuz I have ideas for the sequel of Sorceror's Nightfall (If you haven! So, look out for them!


	13. Chapter 13

MS

Chapter 13

"Damn it, it's been a week and my weapons maker hasn't called!" a military officer exclaimed. He was in his room in the Naval base in Okinawa. He took out his phone and dialed the phone and heard.

"I'm sorry, the number you're trying to reach is no longer in service!""Don't tell me that Phil got arrested!" he growled and then left the room where he saw two figures in shadow. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Corprel Jackson?" one of the figures asked.

"Yes, tell me who you are!"

"Someone who came to take you out!" the other figure said as he let out a shiny dust.

In America, Ban and Ginji were in the NCIS office while the others were out taking care of a small case that didn't require the recovery unit.

"Man, why did they have to go without us?" Ginji asked.

"I told you over and over Ginji, they didn't need us. They only needed Ducky, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva. The door opened and in came Abby drinking a Caff Pow.

"Look at Abby, usually drinking her Caff Pow!" Ban said admiringly.

"Yes she is!" Ginji agreed.

"Wait, don'idn't you go out with Sarah the night we came out of the hospital?" Ban asked.

"Yeah as a friend thing, we aren't really dating, you know that!" Ginji answered.

"What about that kiss?" Ban asked.

"You were spying on us weren't you!?" Ginji yelled.

"Maybe!" Ban said.

Ginji grumbled and then said, "Since you're admiring Abby, why not go and ask her out!?"

"Eh?" Ban asked.

"You heard me, unless you want me to call Kazu and have him come here for a date." Ginji said teasingly.

"I was sedated!" Ban yelled.

Ginji clucked like a chicken.

"All right!" Ban said and walked over to her. "Hey there Abby,looks like Gibbs got you a new Caff Pow!"

"Actually, I stopped by the 7-Eleven and picked one up. Before I got herre." She answered.

"Oh, well, I came here to ask you if you want to go out with me?" Ban asked.

"Aw Ban, sure I can!" she answered.

"Yes!" he phone rang in the office and Abby went over and answered it and said, "Hello! Hey Himiko! Hold on let me put you on speaker!"

TThey watched Abby push a button and Himiko said, "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeahwhat's up Himiko?" Ban asked.

"Well, we heard that a body was found over at the Naval base in Okinawa and the NCIS team here in Japan has been investigating." Himiko told them.

"There's a Japanese team?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah, soryt of, they only really investigate while they need a rorensics and autopsy specialist since they found the body a day ago our time." She answered.

"So, you need us over there?" Abby asked.

"Hey Abby, yes we do since you guys are well known and can be here until they find someone to run those spots." Himiko answered.

"I guess we will talk to the directory and see what she has to say." Ginji said.

"Call me when you're done tlking to her and give me an update, later!" Himiko said and hung up.

Ban also hung up on their end.

"Do you think the director would let us go home?" Ginji asked Ban.

"If it's a case, yes. We sometimes ship Tony and Ziva and other agents when it's case related. Besides, I think Japan would be kind of cool!" Abby exclaimed.

"One thing though, cover up those tattoos if we go!" Ban told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Our kind don't take to people with them." Ban answered.

Later on, the rest of the team returned and dirDirector Sheppard called in Gibbs, which he found Ban and Ginji waiting for him in her office.

Never thought I would find you two waiting for me here. Is there something I need to know about?" Gibbs asked.

"Himiko called here earlier today." Ban answered.

"Ah, our little poison user, how is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, besides the pleasantries she found out through the NCIS Japanese unit that there was a dead body found on the Naval base in Okinawa." Ban answered.

"The thing is that the Japanese unit want you and your team, including Abby and Ducky, to go to Japan and help the Japanese unit to solve this case since they don't have anyone in their autopsy and forensics spts." The director said.

"Did she say anything else about the body?" Gibbs asked.

"No, just that they need us in Japan." Ginji answered.

"I guess it's off to Japan then!" Gibbs said.

"Yay! We get to go home!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Be glad you two will be with Jethro and others since you two knowthe layout of Tokyo, since you don't know much about Okinawa, I guess, the Japanese unit will have a map I take it?" Director Sheppard asked.

"Well, we never been to the Nmilitary bases over there since we never get called for recovery missions by them but since they need our help, this will be our first time there." Ban said.

"I guess Himiko will help us out with it since she met the unit over there." Ginji said.

Gibbs smirked and said, "I never thought she would work them since she is a transporter."

"I guess she got called out there for some kind of job, she will probably fill us in on it. In the meantime, we better start packing!!" Ban exclaimed.

"Good, it's all settled, your plane will leave tomorrow for Osaka!" the director said.

Later on that night, Ginji was explaining to Sarah about the case on the phone while Ban was out smoking. Gibbs came out.

"Anxious about returning to your home country?" he asked.

"No, not really, I have a feeling that our old boss will be wondering about money for our tab and oall of our other friends would be waiting to give us a hard time as well. Ginji on the other hand, he's the anxious one, we haven't seen everyone in the past month we've been here even though Himiko and Kazuki came to visit." Ban answered.

"There is one thing you need to remember, no matter what, you are on a case while we're there. Don't think about sneaking off to whatever house you live in, got that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, of course boss." Ban said as he flicked ashes.

"You should quit that, the smoking thing, youit's a real bad habit." Gibbs said as he turned.

"Japanese lungs are tougher than American lungs, so you don't know much about mine." Ban said as he puffed again.

Ginji came out and said, "Well, Sarah is excited about my trip to Japan, she asked me for a souvenir."

"Of course, who wouldn't since she is McGee's sisterand of course not being able to go overseas." Gibbs said.

"I guess I could get hre a manga since she loves reading." Ginji said.

"Who would understand the symbols you guys write?" Gibbs asked.

"You do have a point, I will think of something. I wonder who is part of the Japanese unit though." Ginji said.

"According to what Himiko told me, it's three people in the investigation team like how Gibbs usually has DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee out, while the labs that Ducky and Abby will run will be availableonce we get there." Ban answered.

"Are you sure that they don't have anyone working those labs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, since the crime rate is low over in Japan, the NCIS unit is new and they never done a military investigation until last year." Ban answered.

"Last year? Gibbs asked.

"Some naval officer got killed aall due to a date rape and there were no other cases until now." Ginji answered.

"Interesting, I guess it's like over here but less motives." Gibbs said.

Ginji nodded and said, "Usually the crime happens within a famil."

"I guess you all know how to be civil." Gibbs said.

"Until you went to the Limitless Fortress, that's where it gets rough sometimes." Ban told him.

"Limitless Fortress?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a big building that is near where we live, I guess Kazuki and the others probably know about this crime." Ginji said.

"Maybe." Ban said as he put out his cigarette.

"Well, wherevewhoever we end up meeting, hopefully it's not the murderer. Now get some sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us!" Gibbs said as he went inside.

The next day in Osaka, Kazuki, his best friend since childhood, Juubei, and Himiko were at the terminal waiting for Ban and Ginji and the rest of the American NCIS team to arrive.

"Are you sure that the Lightning Emperor is coming home?" Juubei asked.

"Yes, for a little while of course since it's a case they'll be working on." Kazuki answered.

"I'm hoping that it would go well since this is their first time back home within a month." Himiko said.

Kazuki spotted Ginji and Ban come out of the terminal door.

"There they are!" he exclaimed.

"Kazu! Juubei! Himiko!" Ginji exclaimed and ran over.

"Welcome home Lightning Emperor." Juubei said.

"Welcome back Mr. Ginji!" Kazuki said.

"Hey Kazuki." He heard DiNozzo say.

"Oh man." Kazuki said.

"Who is that Kazuki?" Juubei asked.

"That's Anthony DiNozzo, the wise cracking agent. According to Ziva he's a womanizer." Kazuki answered.

"Does he know you're not…" Juubei started.

"Shh! Hi Tony, I want you to meet someone!" Kazuki said.

"Who is it?" DiNozzo asked.

"My lover, Juubei Kakei!" Kzuki exclaimed.

"Oh, hello!" DiNozzo said.

_You lucky bastard for having a pretty girl like her! _DiNozzo thought.

Kazuki saw the rest of the team arrive.

"Looks like the cavalry's here!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kazuki said.

"Hey there Kazuki, Himiko, long time no see!" McGee said.

"Who's the big guy with you?" Abby asked.

"Oh, this is Juubei, he's into needle work as in medicinal and weaponry." Kazuki answered.

"Nice to meet you…uh…"

"Ziva David, Timoth McGee." Kazuki answered.

"While the rest are Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby Scuto, Donald Donald Mallard, and his assistant Jimmy Palmer." Ban said.

"I always have everyone call me Ducky."

Kazuki laughed a little bit while Juubei smirked at it.

"Well, shall we all get a move onto the base?" Gibbs asked.

"Right, come on, the NCIS team here let me use a minivan from them." Himiko told them as she lead them to the van.

They all piled in and drove off and headed towards Okinawa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They arrived at the base and found the NCIS team at the crime scene investigating the area and taking pictures as they walked up to them.

"Everyone I want you to meet Ayame Nakano, Sosuke Aizawa, and Kei Yuki." Himiko introduced.

"Welcome uh…" Ayame said as she bowed.

"These people are Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGeeAbby Scuto, Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, and of course Ginji Amano and Ban Midou." Himiko said.

"So, this is the American team, never thought that it would be this big." Sosuke said.

"We are the main team when it comes to the crimes in America, what is going on here?" DiNozzo asked.

"We are trying to find evidence that lead to the murder of the Naval officer that got killed not too long ago." Ayame answered.

"The cleaning lady was about to clean up the apartment he was staying in here and found him dead in the hallway." Sosuke told them.

"Were there any injuries made to the body? Like bruises, stab wounds, contusions?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, it looked like it wasn't touched and yet he was killed by something or someone!" Ayame answered.

"That sounds very odd, when someone usually gets killed they show the cause of death." Ducky said as he cleaned his glasses.

""That's what our forensics specialist told us last year when we found a body that went through the same thing." Kei said.

"Really? What happened to them and your autopsy specialist, if you don't mind me asking?" Ziva asked.

"They got married and now they're on maternity leave so that's we needed all of you for help in cracking this case." Kei answered.

"We'll help anyway we can." Palmer said as he lifted his hand from the window sill right next to him for a salute.

McGee noticed a drop of blood was coming from one of his fingers and said, "Uh Jimmy, you're bleeding a bit."

"Huh?" he asked and saw the blood and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Here, let me help!" Juubei exclaimed as he had Kazuki help him walk over. He stuck one of his needles into his cut and started to ease it.

Gibbs looked around and said, "There's nothing here! DiNozzo, look around for any possible weapons!"

"Yes boss!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he went to do his job.

"You do it too Kei." Ayame ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Kei exclaimed and followed him.

"What about us?" Ban asked.

"You and Ginji try to find some items that might be covered in blood that might be used as evidence and bring it here." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ginji exclaimed and the both of them went off to investigate.

DiNozzo and Kei returned from their investigation.

"We didn't find anything boss." DiNozzo reported.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"It's like the weapon in question is nowhere to be found." Kei answered.

"This is really weird." Ayame said.

"I agree." Ziva said.

Ban and Ginji also returned from their investigation.

.

"What's the news Ozzy and Sparky!?" DiNozzo asked.

Juubei laughed a bit at the names.

"No blood anywhere, it's like this murder was a clean one." Ginji answered.

"No weapons and no blood, that means the body is our only clue!" Abby exclaimed.

"Do you guys still have the body?" McGee asked.

"Of course, we were waiting for you all to arrive in order to look at it." Kei answered.

"Then take us to it." Gibbs ordered.

"Very well, follow us!" Kei said and they all started walking and headed back to the cars.

They were lead to the Shinjuku district where they entered a tall building and entered a big office.

"Welcome to our headquarters!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hey Ban, I can see the Honky Tonk from here!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked and then saw it a few blocks over and said, "You're right! It's close by!"

"What is this Honky Tonk?" DiNozzo asked.

"It's the place we worked at as our own recovery service which has the best coffee you will ever taste while you're in town." Ban answered.

"Great, I sure use a cup!" DiNozzo said.

Gibbs came over and hit them in the back of their heads and yelled, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry boss!" all three of them exclaimed.

"Abby, Dr. Mallard, the forensics and autopsy labs are down the hall right next to each other! Follow me!" Ayame exclaimed and lead them to the labs.

Abby, Palmer, and Ducky followed her to the labs.

Ducky saw the bag and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes it is, good luck!" Ayame answered and left.

Ducky opened the bag and said, "Let's get to work Mr. Palmer, we have a long day a and they ggot the body onto the table.

They removed the shirt to reveal a swollen chest.

"Whoa!" Palmer exclaimed.

"I thought they said there weren't any bruises on this body!" Ducky exclaimed.

"I guess they didn't look underneath the shirt." Palmer remarked.

"We should cut him open and see what's inside of him for any further damage." Ducky told him.

Palmer nodded and they started to cut into it.

Meanwhile, Bthe others were at the Honky Tonk where Ban and Ginji introduced Paul and Natsumi to their new coworkers.

"Here you go, four cups of coffee afor you guys and sandwiches for Ban and Ginji!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Thanks Natsumi!" Ginji exclaimed as he started eating.

"You know I am not taking anymore tabs!" Paul announced.

"What!?" both Ginji and Ban asked.

"Tabs?" Ziva asked.

"It's a line of credit, it's pretty big here in Japan." McGee told her.

"Why aren't you taking any?" Ziva asked.

"These two haven't paid their ever growing tab." He answered.

"How much is it anyways?" DiNozzo asked as he drank his coffee.

"Over 700, 000 yen."

"Come again?" Ziva asked.

"Over 7,000 dollars your currency." Paul said.

DiNozzo spit out his coffee and yelled, "How the hell did you two rack tup that much!?"

"Easy! They've been payting for NCIS damages from cases that they almost got us killed in!" Gibbs answered.

"Oh yeah? When they worked here they have been using their money for fliers and to fill up Ban's lungs with smoke." Paul told him.

"I guess we're in the same boat with these two." Gibbs said.

"Man, you two sound like brothers!" Ban exclaimed.

"WellBe glad you two havn't been killed." Ziva told him.

"We almost did!" Ban yelled.

"Mr. Kazuki, is that true?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, were injured on a case and we ended up catching the guy who injured them." Kazuki answered.

"Didn't Abby mention that whoever made that landmine was doing it as an inside job.?" Ginji asked.

"Yep, un fortunately the guy who hired him wasn't caught." McGee answered.

"Now this murder happens…I have feeling that the guy who got killed might be linked." Ban said.

"Eh? How can that be since another murder happened on the same base since they caught that guy!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I have a strange feeling about this case." Ban said.

They heard Gibbs' phone ring and looked it.

"Could that be?" Ginji asked.

"It must be, I think Ducky and or Abby found something on that body!" Gibbs exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group was walking out of the café as Gibs was talking on his phone.

We're on our way Ducky, just hold onto your findings!" he ordered and hung up.

"Did Ducky find something?" Ginji asked.

"Yep, he thinks it was done by more than one killer." He answered and they walked down the street.

"WelAs they walked Gibbs notice a car and the saw sitting outside a store FBI Agent Fornell.

"What the hell!?" Gibbs asked.

"What is it boss?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs didn't hear him and went over to Fornell and said, "Well, well, well I never thought I would bumpe into you Fornell!"

The others came over.

"Likewise Gunny! What brought you to Japan?" Fornell asked.

"A case, you?" Gibbs asked.

"Vacation, even FBI agents have one." Fornell said.

Ginji noticed Ayame running in the corner of his eyes and said, "Uh boss, isn't that Miss Ayame?"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo noticed and said, "I doI think your lightning bolts have been playing mind tricks with you Sparky!"

"I swear I saw her!" Ginji exclaimed.

""I guess you guys got new agents on your team?" Fornell asked.

"It's none of your business Fornell, when I get new workers on my team I make sure they stay away from yor taunts. Come on guys, Ducky's waiting for us!" Gibbs ordered and they all started walking again.

"Who was that?" Ban asked.

"Some FBI agent that bothers the boss when it comes to cases when he gets called on." McGee answered.

"He even torments him awhen it comes to his skills." Ziva told him.

"You mean methods?" Kazuki asked.

"Same thing." Ziva said.

They arrived at thee lab Ducky was working in.

"I never thought you would get here fast enough!" Ducky exclaimed.

"HBoss had a reunion with Fornell." DiNozzo told him.

"Fornell? What the hell is he doing here?" Ducky asked.

"Vacation." Ziva answered.

"Wow, of all the bbloody places he chooses Japan?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky, the evidenmurder weapons, please!" Gibbs yelled.

"Right, right, well we found that the skin underneath the shirt was very swelled up." Ducky said.

"Wait, I thought the body wasn't touched even Ayame said so." Kei said.

"She was obviously lying because when we cut him open we found the muscles torn up to pieces." Ducky answered.

"It looked like the victim was beaten up by someone or something." Palmer told them.

"Not only that, he might've tried to get away or defend himself which caused him to be immobilized and there was something else that might've lead to the cause of death." Ducky told them.

"What is it exactly?" Himiko asked.

"Lacerations." Palmer were found in the lungs, which caused the victim to suffocate to death." Ducky said.

"Lacerations in the lungs and torn up muscles, sounds like two murderers." Ban said.

"There is one more thing, we also found a laceration right on the throat like someone stabbed him in the neck." Palmer said.

"Hey Sosuke, didn't you say there was a case related to this one a year ago?" Himiko asked.

"Yes, there was one like this." Sosuke answered.

"Do you still have the autopsy and forensic reports that were done then?" Ducky asked.

"I believe so, let me go and see." He answered and left.

"While he does, we should check on Abby about what she found." DiNozzo said and they left the entered the forensics lab next where they found Abby fiddling with the bboombox.

"What are you doing?" Himiko asked.

"I need my music in order to find my evidence but I left my CDs at home so I have to rely on on what the mommy forensics or daddy forensics person left here." Abby answered and then pushed a button and they all heard Puffy AmiYumi blasting.

"Okay, they like a girl duo." Ginji said.

Abby turned it off and said, "That sucks! What else is in here?"

Then they heard the song "Syaonara".

"Another suckish track!" Abby said and then turned it off and then pushed a button and then X-Japan came on. "Much better!"

"So Abbs. Anything that you found on possible weapons?" McGee asked."Yes, the weapons that were used on this body were special techniques that were used like what Himiko, Kazuki, Ban, and Ginji use." She answered.

"Special techniques?" Ziva asked.

"The torn muscles were done by someone who who can predict someone 's moves within each second." Abby told them.

"The lacerations?" Gibbs asked.

"Diamond dust, when it's in the air it cuts skin and lacerates organs when inhaled by someone." She answered.

"That sounds familiar." Ban said.

"What about the neck?" Ginji asked.

"I think someone was thrown and got him in the neck with great accuracy."

"Kind of like my needles, when I throw them now I have to find my target so I can hit it with ease." Juubei said.

Kazuki nodded.

"I found the forensics and autopsy reports." Sosuke said as he came in with a folder. He set it on the table.

McGee opened it and looked at it and said, "No way! It is the same thing!"

"Lacerations in the lungs, torn muscles, and a stab wound to the neck and not only that heart ." Ziva said.

"Probably the guy died before he got hit in the heart." DiNozzo said.

"By the way, who was killed in the first place?" Gibs asked.

"This g was known as Marine Sgt. Norman Jacks who was waiting for that guy you captured for making that land mine not too long ago." Abby answered.

"Now onto the murderers." Gibbs said.

"It says here it was wo guys and a girl who got their weapons from a jewler especially with the diamond dust while the other guy specialized in jujutsu." McGee said.

"Actually Jujutsu can't tear up muscles like that." Kazuki said.

"You're right Thread Mistraster! The killers are…" Abby said as she typed in the computer the techniques and they heard a beep. "No way!"

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You won't believe this, those three g who got arrested for killing that officer a year ago were the wrong suspects." Abby said

"Takuma Fudou, Kyoji Kagami, and Ay Ayame which her real name is Suzuka Arashi!" she answered.

"What!?" Sosuke asked.

"It can't be!" Kei exclaimed.

"Oh it is, come on guys, we have some killers to catch!" Gibbs exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I can't believe Aya=I mean Suzuka would do this!" Sosuke exclaimed as they drove towards tall walked to the Limitless Fortress.

"Well, better believe it, she definitely deceived you!" Ziva told him.

"I wonder why she joined us in the first place?" Kei asked.

"I don't know but all I know is that she used to be know as Dead Shot Suzuka in the Limitless Fortress. I heard that she disappeared a year ago." Juubei answered.

"That means she ran off and killed that guy and joined NCIS soon after." Ban said.

"Maybe." Kazuki said.

"One question, what is this Limitless Fortress place you guys are talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a group of buldings where people, both real and virtual, live in. Some parts of it are dangerous though but it seems like it's been peaceful the last time we were there for some recovery work." Ginji answered.

"I see, so someone controls these areas." McGee said.

"You could say tha!" Kazuki said.

They arrived at the Limitless Fortress.

"We're here." Kazuki said.

"I never thought I would return to this place again." Himiko said.

"So, where's the enterance?" DiNozzo asked.

"Follow us." Kazuki said as he lead them to the South enterance and they got inside.

"This place feels pretty empty." McGee said.

"Where could this three be?" Ziva asked.

"In the beltline area of this place I take it." Juubei answered and headed towards a stair well where they followed.

Ginji noticed Ban wstopped as they got closer and asked, "What is it Ban?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that someone's watching us." He answered.

"What'd you mean?" Himiko asked.

"When I versed Fudou, he always watched me and I have a feeling that he's doing the same thing." He answered.

"Didn't you beat him though?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah and I thought I killed him as well but after what Abby found in that officer's autopsy reports and revealed the killers, I was surprised to hear that he was still alive." Ban answered.

"Do you know thi Fudou guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I heard about hduring my days of being a thief and met up with him here while I was part of the recovery service here and used my special move on him." Ban answered.

"I never knw that you were thief." Ziva said.

"There are some things you don't know about me." He told her as he lit a cigarette.

"I guess it's time for you to take him out once and for all since he is accused for murder, come on!" DiNozzo exclaimed and they kept on going.

Meanwhile in the beltline, Fudou watched them through a camera that Suzuka placed.

"I guess you still love to watch Ban." Kagami said.

"Since that day he tried to kill me for good, I always wanted to get my revenge especially for my arm that he tore to pieces!" Fudou yelled.

"Be glad that I was able to lead them here or shall I say the evidence did." Suzuka said.

"Now that they know that the last body was killed by us, they will try to take us out for it." Kagami said.

"Not unless I get to have some fun with Midou." Fudou said with a smirk.

The group arrived at the beltline where they noticed that it took on a battle field look.

"This is weird, I never thought that Makubex would use his virtual software again especially after Lower Town was released." Kazuki said.

Suddenly, a knife landed in front of them and stuck straight up and down into the floor.

"What the hell!?" Ban asked.

"Come on out Suzuka! I knoew you're out there!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Yeah, you're under arrest!" Sosuke yelled out.

"Along with Fudou and Kagami!" Kei yelled.

They heard laughing and they saw the trio come out of hiding.

"You think you could catch us that easily?" Fudou asked.

"Tell us why did you guys kill those two officers!?" Ziva yelled. As she held up her gun.

"Hold on little missy, you don't want to get caught in my fight." Fudou told her.

"Why we were bored with the less crime that has been going on while a year ago iand that we heard that the new officer we killed was going to bomb this place so we decided to take him out before he did any damage." Suzuka answered.

"Is that true?" Ginji asked.

"Yes, sources said that the military wanted to take out the Limitless Fortress or shall I say one person wanted to so they hired an American guy to make a weapon that would cause its destruction." Kagami answered.

"That guy we caught was the one who created those land mines that tried to kill Ban and Ginji." McGee remembered.

"What should we do boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"A crime is still a crime after all even if you three were protecting your home but you murdered an officer! Or shall I say two officers!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Very well, since you want to play it that way! Let's see if you can all breathe when there's diamond dust floating around!" Kagami exclaimed and he let out his dust.

"Everyone don't breathe!" Ginji yelled.

"I got it! Corrosion perfume!" Himiko yelled and she sprayed her poison into the air.

Suzuka threw her knives and cackled.

"Look out Juubei!" Kazuki yelled as he let out his threads.

Juubei responded by throwing his needles.

"IOne second!" Ban heard and was hit.

"Ban!" Ginji yelled and growled and was about to let out his lightning bolts.

"Don't Ginji! You don't want him to predict every single bolt you throw at him!" Ban warned.

"But Ban!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Take out Kagami with Himiko!" he told him.

Ginji nodded and did so.

"So Midou, you're working with Americans, I guess you won't be returning overseas when I'm done with you!" Fudou exclaimed.

"I never thought I would see you again after I tore your muscles up last time, I guess this time I will take you out for good! Snake bite!" Ban yelled.

"Two seconds!" Fudou exclaimed as he struck threw more daggers at Kazuki and Juubei while they retaliated with strings and needles. Kazuki got hit and screamed in pain.

"Kazuki!" Juubei yelled.

Kazuki held his bleeding shoulder and said, "I will be okay!"

Suzuka laughed and said, "I guess the Thread Master and the NFlying Needles artists are down for the count! Now time to die!"

"Kakei school technique earthquake!" Juubei yelled.

Suzuka screamed and she went down.

McGee and DiNozzo ran over and handcuffed her. Very quickly.

"Are you okay?" DiNozzo asked Kazuki.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks Juubei for the attack!" Kazuki said.

"No problem!" Juubei said.

Ginji and Himiko with their attacks. They breathed heavily.

"I guess you two are still breathing after my dust went around and try to lacerate your lungs and bodies." Kagami said with a smile.

"I think you have forgotten that I can control my air intake." Himiko said.

"While me, I can protect myself with my lightning bolts!" Ginji told him.

"I guess since you two have so skilled, I give up." Kagami said.

"I guess we book him." Gibbs said as he walked over and handcuffed him.

"Hey boss, how is Ban?" Ginji asked.

"I don't know yet, I think he's kicking Fudou's ass right about now." Gibbs answered.

"FoFor an NCIS agent, you sure know how to underestimate a man who can predict your move second by second, Takuma Fudou is very skilled and he's willing to take down Ban Midou no matter what." Kagami told him.

"Shut up Diamond Boy!" Gibbs yelled as he pulled him away.

"I guess I better check on Ban!" Ginji said as he ran off.

Ban toohit Takuma down again while Takuma yelled out, "Seven seconds!"

"What!?" Ban asked as he got hit again and he went down.

"It looks like you're slowing down since I took down your left arm and soon your right arm and that means you can't use your snake bite!" Takuma exclaimed.

Ban got up and said, "You think I will go down that easily? I think not!"

Fudou heard him saying an encatation and said, "No!"

"FILL YOUR FANGS WITH POISON! SNAKE BITE!" Ban yelled and he struck Fudou with a megaton strike.

Takuma screamed and went down.

Ban breathed heavily.

"Ban!" he heard.

He saw Ginji run over with Kei and Sosuke.

"Hey Ginji.." ban said and he passed out on the ground.

"Ban!" Ginji yelled.

Kei ran over and took his pulse and said, "Don't worry, he's okay! I guess tired from the ffight!"

Sosuke placed handcuffs on Fudou's wrists and they all left the Limitless Fortress. TAfter throwing Fudou, Kagami, and Suzuka in jail, they returned to headquarters where Ducky treated both Ban and Kazuki. Abby gave Ban a really big hug after he woke up from his sleep.

On the last day, the whole team were at the airport along with Juubei, Kazuki, and Himiko and both Paul and Natsumi.

"Aw, Mr. Ginji, Ban, I wish you two would stay home for good." Natsumi said.

"I wish we could but we have to try and get money to pay for our tab." Ginji said.

"I don't know but I think you two are running away from it." Paul said.

"Don't worry, I will make sureI will make sure they send you money." Gibbs said as he started to do his stare.

"Eep, he's doing that really creepy look!" Ginji said.

"Well Kazuki, I guess this is goodbye." DiNozzo said as he was about to kiss him.

"Uh Mr. DiNozzo, there's something I need to tell you!" Kazuki said as he stepped away.

"Huh?"

"I am really a guy."

"Ziva put you up to this didn't she?" DiNozzo asked.

"She only gave me some fashion advice and Abby put me in a dress but I am really a guy!" Kazuki said as he pulled up his shirt.

DiNozzo laughed and said, "There are a lot of flat chested girls! See!?"

They saw a girl walk by.

"Grr! Here's more proof!" Kazuki yelled as he grabbed DiNozzo's hand on his crotch.

"EH!?" he exclaimed.

"See, I'm a guy!" Kazuki yelled as he let go of his hand.

"Ugh!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"And yet our Snake Boy kissed him." Ducky said.

"That reminds me, Kazu, does that make me gay since I kissed you?" Ban asked.

"Not unless our balls touched!" Kazuki said as he walked away. "Have a safe trip back!"

Juubei followed nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" DiNozzo yelled towards Ziva and Abby as they started to get on their plane.

"I was getting back at you for all the jokes you played on me!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I thought it was fun especially when I saw Ziva's pic of Ban and Kazuki kissing and of course when I had him wear one of my dresses!" Abby exclaimed.

"I can't believe you took a pic of that." Ban grumbled.

"Now now Ban!" Ginji said.

They End

Author's Final Commentary

Hello everyone! I know I am ending it so soon but I thought it would be great to end it here! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and look out for other fics by me! Oh yeah I would love to thank my boyfriend for some of the ideas he gave me for this fic since he has seen more NCIS than I have! Well that wraps it up for this one! See ya!


	17. Bonus Chapter 1

Bonus Chapter 1

Author's Bonus Commentary

Hi everyone! Norrmally I don't do this for my fics but I thought it would be funny for this one! I will bbe doing only 2! First of course is Kazuki's first night bunking with Abby. How did I come up with this? Well, my boyfriend came up with him staying ith Abby while came up with the rest! ANynyu, if you remembered when Abby said "I wonder how he would look in a dress?" in one of the chapters that Kazuki shown up in the women's business dress that Ziva gave him. This is what will be the scene! SO ACTION!

"So Kazu, have any place to stay?" DiNozzo asked flirtingly.

"No, why?" Kazuki asked as they came back to the office after investigating the case.

"I was wondering why don't you come and stay with me? Have a nice candlelit, romantic-" DinoNozzo started.

"He's staying with me Tony!" Abby interrupted.

"He?" he asked.

"I mean she! She's staying with me, right Kazuki?" she asked as she slurped her caff pow.

"Yeah! Abby offered while we were checking our makeup earlier!" Kazuki said and laughed nervously.

"Are you hiding something from me when you said he?" Tony asked.

"No, of course not! If you wanted Kazuki in the ffirst place you dould've asked but I won't let you have her." She said.

"Fine, the next girl from Japan that Ban and Ginji know visting from Japan I get dibs!" he exclaimed and walked off.

Kazuki sighed in relief and said, "Thank you Abby, I thought this prank would a bust if you hadn't jumped in!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"No problem and be glad I didn't blow your cover." She said.

"Even though he will know eventually." McGee said.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he doesn't find out especially when he leaves the room at the right moment." Ziva said with a smirk.

'By the way, what kind of place do you have?" Kazuki asked Abby.

"You'll find out soon enough!" she exclaimed.

At Abby's later on, Kazuki looked around the place and noticed the goth stuff all around and said, "Wow…very interesting…where do I sleep?"

"On the couh! But first…"

"First..?"

He saw her walk into a room and came out and ambushed him and he screamed and got up after the business suit was taken off and looked down and saw that he was in a Lolita dress.

"Ahhh! Abby!"

"You look so cute!"

"Is this really appropriate?" he asked.

"Welll, I was kind of curious about how you would look like in one of my dresses and you look adorable! Now say cheese!" hshe exclaimed and took his picture.

Abby dressed him in other dresses and by the time he was in a dress and holding a parasol and having his fifteenth picture taken he asked, "How many more dresses?"

"One more and it's a nurse's uniform I had from one Halloween!" she answered as she went to get it.

He sighed and said, "Not another one!"

The photoshoot finished and they went to sleep. The next day, Kazuki came off the elevator with a very red face and wearing the business suit that Ziva had given him to fool Tony.

"How did it go last night?" McGee asked as he saw him walk by.

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered.

"Is it something we want to know?" Ziva asked.

"Ask bby for the pictures!" he answered.


	18. Bonus Chapter 2

Bonus Chapter 2

Hello again and this is the second bonus chapter to NCIS Backers! In this one you see the guys and the rest of the NCIS team except for the director since she doesn't go with them to Japan at a hot spring before they leave. This was inspired on an idea from a friend of mine. So enjoy the fun of this one!

Later on that day they go to a hotel that was reserved for the team. It was a big resort with a hot spring towards the back.

"Wow, when the director reserved a nice hotel she really knows how to reserve a nice one!" McGee exclaimed.

"She knows what's best for us." Gibbs said as they headed to their rooms.

"Since we're all checked in why not go into the hot spring?" Ban asked.

"Yay hot spring!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I will go in later, I want to reminisce with the Japanese cuisine." Ducky said and then turned to Palmer. "Do you want to join me Mr. Palmer?"

"Sure Dr. Mallard!" he answered and they watched them leave.

"I have a feeling he'll be going back home hungrier than ever." Ginji said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Well, where they're going, it has the more authentic stuff because this part of town is well known for that." Ginji answered.

"Give us an example." Gibbs said.

"Uh well, one delicacy is of course the squid ink soup." Ginji said.

"Oy, if we're coming back here ever again, we won't eat at any of those restaurants." DiNozzo said.

"Very well, so shall we go to the springs?" Ban asked.

"Good idea." Abby said.

"I will catch up with you guys later, I need to make a phone call." Gibbs told them.

"Alrighty then boss." McGee said.

Ban, Ginji, McGee, and DiNozzo changed into kimonos and went to the mens' spring and got in and sighed in relief as they sat down.

"Man, it's been a very long time since I was in one of these!" Ban exclaimed.

"I agree!" Ginji exclaimed.

"You know if you wanted to go to a hot spring in the U.S. you could ask the director for a plan ride to the west coastwhere there a few." McGee told them.

"Never thought the United States would have hot springs." Ginji said.

"They do near Yellowstone and in Northern California." McGee said.

"Hey guys, what's with the fence?" DiNozzo asked.

"That? It's for us to keep out of the womens' baths." Ginji answered.

"Womens' bath? Jackpot!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Oh jeez, you turned Tony's wheels for your first time Ginji." McGee said.

"What'd you mean?" Ginji exclaimed.

"If you remembered how he reacted to Himiko and Kazuki? He is such into women that you made him want to peek like you guys like to do here." McGee explained.

"It's not a bad thing, I am starting to wonder how Abby would look without her usual lab clothes." Ban said with a smirk.

"All Alfirght Ozzy, you're getting into the game, how about you McGeek and Sparky?" DiNozzo asked.

"I have Sarah back in the U.S." Ginji answered.

"Come on, you were hitting on Abby as much as I have and I bet yo're wondering about her tattoos." Ban told him.

"Yet again, it wouldn't be too bad to have a tiny peek." Ginji said.

"While me, I'd rather…welll…" McGee started.

"Come on, you got to grow some balls sooner or later!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Come on McGee, you even wrote it in your book where your character falls for Abby's." DiNozzo said.

"Fine! I will take a peek!" McGee said.

"Let's do it!" Ban exclaimed as they got out of the bath and went over to the fence.

Little did they know, Gibbs was on his way to the spring. He saw Ducky and Palmer returning. Palmer had a sickly look to his face.

"What's with you Jimmy?" he asked as they got closer.

"It looks like Mr. Palmer didn't like the taste of the food." Ducky said.

"I never knew that the Japanese had a weird taste in food." Palmer said and went back to the room.

"I hope he's alright." Gibbs said.

"He will, especially after our bath." Ducky said as he he went back to the room.

Gibbs kept on walking.

Back in the spring, Ginji was boosting Ban up while McGee was doing the same with DiNozzo.

"A little more!" Ban said.

"I'm trying to Ban!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Probie!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"I never get why you walways wanted to have the first look!" McGee exclaimed.

The door slid open and they heard, "Hey! What are you four idiots doing!?"

They turned pale and they yelled out, "Shit!"

They turned and said, "Nothing!"

"It's like you were doing something!" Gibbs exclaimed as he came out of the screen.

"We were just seeing if the maids left riceballs!" Ban exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ginji exclaimed as he laughed nervously.

"Over the fence?" Gibbs asked as he stared at them.

"Yeah…" DiNozzo said and started to sweat nervously.

"Go ahead!"

"What!?"

"I said go right ahead!" he said.

"Thank you boss!" they exclaimed and they went back to what they were doing.

They boosted up and looked over the fence and screamed.

The scream was heard all over the hotel especially in the second womens' bath.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"I guess it was some kind of bird." Ziva answered.

"I guess so." Abby said.

"Ban and Ginji are right, this relaxing, maybe I should come here more often as a detour back to NCIS." Ziva said.

"I'm with you on that one." Abby said.

Back in the men's bath, ball four guys were in the bath again.

"My eyes…" DiNozzo said.

"I can't believe I saw old women again!" GInji exclaimed.

"So….many…wrinkles…" McGee said.

"Ahhh!" Ginji exclaimed.

"You bastard, why did how did you know those ladies were going to be in there?" Ban yelled.

? All I said was go ahead and look for ricballs." Gibbs said.

"I am so scarred for life." Ban said.

"You're not the only one!" the other three said.

"Be glad it wasn't my mother!" Ducky exclaime, who came in at that moment.

They shuddered and then went under the water.


End file.
